


A DNF Merman AU

by poggers_gogy



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, M/M, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, karlnap, merman au, mermangeorge, sapnap - Freeform, surferdream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers_gogy/pseuds/poggers_gogy
Summary: When merman George accidentally makes his way up to the ocean’s surface and spots a Dream-y surfer, he falls head-over-tail in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 72
Kudos: 229





	1. Intro:)

Hello everyone! 

This is a fictional story based on the CHARACTERS of real people, not the people themselves. All of them have clearly expressed that they are okay with stories like these; however, if they ever were to request it, I’d happily take this down!

There may be some eventual smut, but it’s not necessary for the plot, and if it makes you uncomfortable, you can just skip over it! I’ll label the sections for you:)

~~◇~~~◇~~

Chapter 1  
~~◇~~~◇~~

George floats peacefully through the waves, lazily drifting between pieces of seaweed. The merman settles on the ocean floor, running his fingertips across the sand. A small crab scurries quickly away from him, flinging itself in a hole a few feet away. It’s a fairly hot July day, and even as deep as he is, George can feel the warmth of the sun heating the water around him. He smiles contentedly as the soft motions of the current above him begin to lull him to sleep.

~~◇~~~◇~~

George is swimming along the surface of the sea, gently pulling some unidentified figure along behind him. They are giggling as they fight to keep their faces above the waves, struggling to continue holding hands in the water. It’s nighttime, and even though George knows the water should be cold, the only thing he can feel is his own giddiness at the thought of being so close to someone. 

Somehow, George knows that he’s not allowed to turn around, that he cannot look at this man. It’s an unspoken rule, a simple promise communicated between their interconnected hands. This, surprisingly, does not upset George. Despite not knowing who this mystery man is, George feels completely safe. He can sense their connection in the quiet gasps for breath and in the small hearts the figure is tracing over George’s thumb.

Suddenly, a wave pulls their fingers apart. George can sense the man slipping further away, and he races after him blindly. After a few moments of desperate searching, George feels his body collide with the other man’s. George quickly wraps his arms around his torso as their bodies turn and tumble under the waves. When they finally come to a stop, sand covered and breathing heavily, George feels the man pull him tightly against his chest. With a face pressed into the figure’s neck, and eyelights tightly shut, the merman clings on like an opihi. He is so tempted to open his eyes, to finally be able to see the man in front of him, but he does not want to scare him away.

George feels calloused hands cradle his cheek, a damp forehead press against his own, and the gentle exhale of lips that must be only a few breaths away from his own. His heart stutters painfully in his chest as he realizes that in a few moments, he will finally be able to taste the man that has been haunting his dreams for the past year. He sighs in anticipation and waits for the kiss to come. 

It never does. 

Instead, he feels the man begin to tap. tap. tap. against his cheek over and over again.

~~◇~~~◇~~

George wakes up with a start, sitting up, and looking around desperately for his mystery lover, but there is no one in sight. There is, however, a small fish that, after a few minutes of distress, has resumed his irritating tap. tap. tap. against George’s face. He sighs. I guess I dreamt about him again. 

“Oh won’t you fuck off?” George huffs at the fish and its incessant prodding. The fish doesn’t. George, now resenting the fish that ended his dream so rudely, snarls his teeth and begins chasing it. After being such a total pain in the ass, the least the fish could do is provide him with some dinner. And so the race begins. 

It’s been about ten minutes, and George is STILL after that one fish. He’s not really hungry, but he’s definitely bored, and it’s been a great way to pass the time. He knows that the fish is starting to get tired, and he pushes himself a little further to catch up. Just a few more inches, he thinks as he reaches out, so close he can almost taste it. Suddenly, he sees a shadow move above him. He freezes. 

Somehow, while he was chasing his meal, he must’ve stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He must’ve followed that bastard fish all the way up, blissfully unaware of the rising temperatures and the warm rays of sunlight. How could he be so dumb? George has been up to the surface before, of course, but only during the night. He has spent countless hours floating along the waves, gazing at the shiny dots that sparkle against the dark sky. George knows not to go to the surface during the day. Although he cannot quite figure out why, his instincts tell him to be scared, to flee and pray to Poseidon that the creature is a slow swimmer.

George, however, does not like to listen to instinct. George is an idiot. A curious idiot. He cautiously turns around, looking for that shadow. Directly above him is the shape of perhaps the weirdest looking turtle that he has ever seen. It is long and ovular, with 4 disproportionately lanky limbs sticking out at strange angles, no head, and no tail. The oval-turtle is moving its front two arms lazily in the water while drifting slightly in the waves. After a few moments of watching, the oval-turtle abruptly turns around to face the shore and begins moving its arms quickly and powerfully, and it takes off! After a few minutes of the frantic paddling, the limbs disappear at once, but the turtle keeps moving.

Confused and intrigued, George pokes his head above the water and is surprised to see what is clearly not a turtle: a very, very (did he say very?) pretty boy standing atop a flat, round platform thingie.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprised, George lets out a tiny squeak and drops his head back down below the water to collect his thoughts.

Okay. Not an oval-turtle. There is a boy, “A cute boy!” his mind supplies unhelpfully, a few yards away from me. He begins thumbing through his catalog of memories, searching for any folktale or bedtime story that mentioned humans riding the waves. He suddenly recalls song lyrics that depicted the legend of mighty surfers, humans who commanded the tides with their magical surfboards and walked alongside leaping dolphins. 

George peeks his head above the water, curiosity finally outweighing his fear, and begins watching the mystery boy again. He is facing away from George, knees just slightly bent, and arms spread wide for balance. After a moment, he leans slightly to the right, and the whole board turns with his motions. He begins weaving back and forth, and each miniscule twist sends a ripple of movement along the lean muscles that line his back and shoulders. George had always thought all that “magic wave riding” stuff was bullshit, but as he watches the boy gracefully rise and fall with the tides, he decides to give the stories another chance. 

That is, until a few moments later, when the board flips suddenly, soaring through the air, and launching the boy into the tumbling waves. For the few terrifying moments that the boy stays under the water, the merman wonders if the boy has drowned or seriously injured himself. But, the board is soon flipped over, and a head pops back up. George lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a horrifyingly loud noise that sounds like a shrieking seal. Is the boy screaming? dying??? George does not realize that the wheezing is actually a laugh until he sees the wide, lopsided grin that accompanies it. That, George thinks, is a fantastic laugh. The boy pulls himself onto his board and paddles back out to sea, immediately throwing himself into the waves again. and again. and again. Apparently, the boy enjoys it. 

And apparently, George enjoys watching it. He has been eyeing the boy for the past half hour, floating just high enough to see above the surface. By now, the waves have flattened out, and the boy is casually straddling his surfboard. The bottom half of his legs dangle in the water, and he leans back slightly onto his arms as he watches the sun slowly slip below the horizon. George feels drawn to the boy and unconsciously begins inching toward the glorious sight in front of him. Knowing that he is hidden by the darkening sky, the merman continues to observe the surfer, finally able to stare at him unabashedly and uninterrupted. 

He is now just close enough to make out the word “Dream” written in lime-colored, loopy script across the white surfboard. Most of the dirty blond hair has been pulled into a ponytail, but the few damp curls that have escaped fall loosely around his face. His sharp jawline and proud cheekbones are softened by a soft smile and a single dimple. George has the sudden urge to trace his fingers along the strong features and press his fingertip gently against the dimple. He swallows loudly, trying to stifle that unexpected desire, and continues his observations. Dazzling green eyes are framed by thick, dark lashes, and George swears that he can see the few remaining rays of daylight dancing in them. His tanned skin practically glows. With the sun-bleached blond tips of his hair, and in the hundreds of tiny freckles that are scattered across his nose, cheeks, shoulders, and back, it is clear that the sun-kissed boy has spent countless hours sitting like this, watching the sunset. 

The boy sighs contentedly and relaxes backwards further, sinking to lean on his elbows behind him. George follows the movement hungrily, eyes lingering on broad shoulders, a toned chest, defined abs, and a slim waist. His bright green boardshorts rest dangerously low on his hips, and one slightly ridden-up hem reveals a strong, well-defined thigh. Maybe the folktales have some truth behind them because this man is certainly magical.

After a few more glorious minutes, the boy turns himself and his board around, and begins paddling back to shore. Although George is bummed to see him go, he really doesn’t mind watching just how quickly and how powerfully those strong arms carry him forward. 

“Oh my Poseidon,” the merman mutters under his breath, “please let me see him again.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three days, George returns to the same spot, and waits for his “dream boy” to show up again. On the fourth day, just when the merman is starting to lose hope, he finally sees him paddling out into the ocean. George is almost ashamed at how ecstatic he is, at the feeling that warms up his chest when he looks at the pretty boy’s face. Just like the last time, he is (very) happy to watch gracefully balancing limbs and strong shoulders from afar. Minutes turn into hours easily when in the presence of a boy whose tan skin shimmers in the sunlight. 

The next few weeks continue exactly like this. The boy shows up on random days and surfs for a few hours, and George shows up every day and pines for a few hours. George dreams of the boy every night now. The mystery man from his earlier recurring dreams finally has a face, and a very handsome one. He has recently discovered that he is completely obsessed with Dream (a name that developed from being too lazy to repeat “dream boy” in his head), or is, at the very least, entranced. He has never spoken to the boy, has never been anywhere near him, and yet, the boy fills his head constantly. This realization was originally quite embarrassing for George. 

But with no one to see it, and no one to make fun of him, he begins to accept this interest as a guilty pleasure that will probably go away soon. George isn’t really sure if he wants it to go away, though. For a few seconds, he considers never returning to the surface again, and forcing himself to forget about Dream. But George is a little weak, or maybe just a little bit smitten, so he dismisses the thought quickly. He indulges himself, and shows up unfailingly every single day. 

(simp)

~~◇~~~◇~~

About a month after George’s first encounter, he is surprised to see that his Dream Boy is not alone. Today, there are two boys paddling out to sea. 

This new boy is everything that Dream isn’t. Even Dream’s sleek green longboard contrasts with the new boy’s board: a white short board with red, orange, and yellow flame decals. (Like Dream’s, his board has a word written on it in bold red lettering. George is just a little too far away to read it, but it appears to say something like “pandas.”) Whereas Dream’s hair is wavy, long, and light, this friend’s is straight, cropped, and a dark brown. While Dream is all precision and elegance and straight lines, the other boy is all sloppy and graceless and bent. 

This isn’t to say that Dream’s friend is a bad surfer. No. He is just as good, if not better, than Dream. He leans forward as he moves, bending his knees and taking a low stance as he weaves back and forth easily between waves. He rarely falls off; instead, he sinks back to his knees at the end of each wave, turns around, and paddles back out. He is talented, and certainly good-looking in a ruggedly handsome sort of a way, but in George’s eyes, he is nowhere near as gorgeous as Dream. George watches him surf for a few minutes, but gets bored quickly, and returns to silently ogling his Dream. 

After a little while, they sit on their boards and watch the sunset, just as Dream had done that first day. Once again hidden by the approaching darkness, George watches unashamedly from his spot in the waves. He allows himself to be drawn in, moving closer and closer until he is within earshot of the boys’ conversation. From this distance, he can finally read the red lettering, and curiously observes that it says “Sapnap.” Huh, George thinks, what a strange thing to name a surfboard. 

He feels guilty eavesdropping on their conversation, so he allows himself to be distracted by Dream’s perfection, and only catches a few passing words. He allows them to slip in one ear and out the other. 

“Clay … summer… surfer… Nick… New job … lifeguard … Clay… beach… surfing… Clay…” 

Clay? George is suddenly paying attention. It appears that the new boy keeps calling Dream “Clay,” and that Dream has been repeating the word, “Nick.” Maybe those were their names. “Nick” is a much better name than “Sapnap,” he thinks. George listens just long enough to confirm his hypothesis, and then zones back out to resume his admiration. 

He gets lost in those emerald eyes, in his lean frame and defined limbs. He imagines running his hands through the tangled curls. He wonders how soft Dream’s (Clay’s?) hair would be. Would Clay like it? Would he lean into the merman’s touch? Would he let George trace his fingertips along the boy’s freckles, drawing constellations on his skin? George has the sudden urge to kiss every single one of his marks, and though he is too embarrassed to admit it, he’d give anything to let Dream know just how beautiful he is with the gentle brush of his lips. 

Suddenly, almost as if he could hear George’s thoughts, Clay shifts his attention to gaze in the merman’s direction. George quickly slips below the surface, heart hammering and cheeks burning bright crimson. For a split second, he wonders if he’s been caught, but his shame turns to relief when the boy turns back around without even the slightest change of expression. It must’ve been a coincidence, George thinks (and prays) as the boys turn their surfboards around and begin paddling towards shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~◇~~~◇~~
> 
> A/N - Hello! I’m sorry that this chapter was mostly filler, but I was really excited to introduce my boi Sapnap! Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It’s finally time for a POV change!! 

~~◇~~~◇~~

“Clay” 

“Dream!”

“CLAY!”

He snaps back into the present and looks at his friend quizzically until he realizes just how far away Nick is. Clay must have stopped paddling after getting lost in his own thoughts.

“Where did you go for a second, man?” 

“Honestly? I-I don’t even know,” Clay replies, his hesitation clearly revealing a lie. Thankfully, Nick lets it go, and Clay returns to his thoughts as they pull themselves toward shore. Sometimes, when he’s surfing, he gets the strange feeling that someone, or something, is watching him. In another situation, this would probably make him feel uncomfortable, or even scared, but out here, Clay is in his element. No one is spying on him, but if they were, Clay cannot help but admit that they would have a fantastic show. 

A few minutes ago, he could have sworn that he saw a face hidden in the waves, but when he had turned to look, there was nothing there. There was never anything there. He must just be tired. Or dehydrated.

“Hey, you wanna catch one more on the way in?” Nick calls over his shoulder.

Clay smiles. “Sure, Sap”

When they first started surfing together, nearly ten years ago, Nick had insisted that they call each other by surfer names. Clay was certain that Surfer Names™ were not a thing, but even though he had thought it was stupid, Clay had indulged his friend. Overtime, it just stuck. 

The boys speed up their paddling to catch an approaching wave. When they feel their boards finally reach the crest of the wave, Sapnap pops up onto his feet, Dream mirroring him a few moments later. It has been awhile since they shared a wave, and he cannot help but think, we should do this more often. He leans over to cut Nick off, but his friend swerves away just in time, laughing heartily. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Sapnap grins as he leans forward to speed up. The boys continue chasing after each other and showing off, letting their competitive sides take over. In spite of their efforts, neither boy is successful in knocking the other off, and they hop into the shallow water when their wave dies down. Clay tucks his board easily under his arm and follows his friend onto the beach. They walk side by side until they reach Sap’s lifeguard hut, and sit down in the sand, waiting for his shift to start.

Clay can’t help but chuckle under his breath when he notices a lean boy practically staring at his friend, eyes partially hidden by fluffy brown hair. He is lounging on a beach towel, wearing green swim trunks and an unbuttoned purple aloha shirt.

“Nick! Looks like you got a fan,” Dream teases, and Sapnap whacks his arm playfully. 

“Oh shut up”

Clay laughs, but he pretends not to notice each time Nick takes a peek at the boy.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change ;)

Karl is sitting on the beach, just a few yards away from the lifeguard tower, like he always does. He had been hoping to see the new lifeguard again today, but so far, the boy has not shown up. Guess it’s his day off. Karl sighs and goes back to writing in his journal.

He gets bored eventually, and looks up just in time to see the most magnificent sight he has ever seen. It’s the lifeguard. his lifeguard. oh yeah, and another guy, too. They’re riding a wave to shore, giggling like school girls as they try to mess each other up. Karl watches as the boys finally hop off and bend down to grab their surfboards. And oh. The lifeguard lifts his board up and balances it on his head. The boy walks out of the ocean, and Karl turns a bright pink. He knows he’s staring, but he just cannot peel his eyes away from those strong arms and broad shoulders. He carries the board with such ease, unintentionally flexing his muscles as he grips it tightly. His red trunks are somehow both extremely low waisted and sinfully short, showing off a lean stomach and defined thighs. Karl follows him with his eyes, practically drooling. After a few shameful minutes, he finally forces himself to look away, blushing. He allows himself to sneak a couple of glances at the boy, though.

Man. What a great day to be at the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the boys’ not-quite encounter, Clay has been surfing nearly every day, and George is certainly not complaining. Sapnap joins him every once in a while, and though George wants Dream all for himself, he has grown to love those days, too. He gets to listen to Clay’s voice and hear that ridiculously boisterous laugh. A couple of months ago, even the thought of coming near the surface had terrified him. But now, here he is, floating with half of his torso above the water, hoping - no, praying - that his Dream will show up. 

It’s a stormy day today, with a sky full of angry clouds and choppy waves rolling by forcefully. The water is so murky that George can barely make out his tail behind him. He is assuming that Clay will be taking today off, so George is surprised, and pleased, to see the boy paddling out. 

He looks a bit more tired today, exerting extra energy just to get over the waves, but he seems happy enough. George had never imagined that an earth-dweller could seem so at home this far from the shore. Maybe that’s what all of this is about. Maybe, he likes seeing someone who thrives in the ocean, who breathes in tandem with the rising and falling of the tides. Maybe, after being solitary for so many years, he needs to talk to someone who is just a little like him. 

Or maybe George is just really gay. That could definitely be it. 

The merman keeps his usual distance, sits back, and enjoys the view. Even though he is tired, Clay looks as perfect as ever. He is even more stunning in the dusky lighting. All of his hair is tied up in a man-bun this time, except for a single curl that dangles in front of one eye. Somehow, his bright eyes still sparkle without the sun shining on them. George’s eyes trail down the path of Dream’s slightly crooked, heavily freckled nose, stopping once they reach those sinfully gorgeous lips. They are tinted a faint red from the biting wind, and the merman cannot help but wish that HE was the cause of the color, that HE was the one bitin–

“Stop it, George,” he mutters under his breath, trying to keep his emotions in check, “get it together.” But when Clay pulls off a difficult trick and breaks out into that cocky smirk of his, George lets himself give in. He thinks about those lips, how they’d feel against his, how they’d taste. Would their kisses taste like the salt all around them? Or would they be sweet? Would Dream be gentle? Would he cradle George’s face with soft hands? Slip his fingers through his hair? Or would he be rough? Would he grab the merman by the jaw? Tug at his bottom lip with his teeth and pull him close? 

George’s thoughts are interrupted by a shriek, and he turns just in time to watch Clay fly off his board and fall head first into the tumbling surf. The merman chuckles and waits for the boy to resurface. 

He doesn’t. 

George panics. When his fear of the boy being hurt outweighs his fear of being seen, he swims over to where he last saw the boy. He searches through the murky waters blindly, but his hands always return to him empty. 

George pauses to collect his breath and tries to stop hyperventilating. If he passes out, he won’t be of much help to Clay. Something bright in the corner of his eye catches his attention, and he turns around to see the board. Aha! The leash is probably still attached to the boy’s ankle! He quickly swims over to the board and begins feeling his way along the cord until he finally touches skin. George slips his forearms under Clay’s armpits, leans the boy’s back against his chest, and pulls him up to the surface. He swims on his back, carrying Dream the short distance to the surfboard. After setting the boy gently on the board, he wraps his arms around the board’s nose, and starts slowly pulling them to shore. 

Luckily, the tides appear to be on their side, and they reach the beach fairly quickly. George cradles the boy in his arms, holding him close to his chest, and chokes back a sob of relief when he feels Clay’s breath against his skin. He’s alive. 

Now that the adrenaline has worn off, George allows himself to think about the past half hour, the stress of it all washing over him like waves. He lays the boy in the sand, lies down next to him, and takes a few shaky breaths. George finally allows himself to cry. 

Still knocked out, Clay lets out a sigh and shifts slightly in the sand. The merman sits up, removes the leash from his ankle, and coils the cord into a neat circle. He places it on top of the board to stop it from getting more sandy that it already is. 

He mumbles something in his sleep, and when George turns around to look at him again, he nearly tears up at the angelic sight. Clay is just as beautiful when he is sleeping, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His lips are parted in a slight smile, and each exhale is accompanied by a gentle whistle. His dark, long lashes rest on his cheeks, fluttering softly. Most of the boy’s blond hair has slipped out of the rubber band and falls around his face in a golden halo. George gently brushes the wet curls out of Clay’s eyes and traces the sharp lines of his face with a delicate fingertip. His skin is somehow even softer than George imagined it would be. Up close, the numerous freckles are so much cuter. Unable to resist the temptation, he leans down and gives the dotted forehead a tender kiss, blushing slightly until he remembers that there is no one there to see them. He brings a shaking hand up to play with Dream’s hair and quietly sings him one of his favorite lullabies from his childhood. 

The boy begins to stir, and George slides back into the sea, giving him one last fleeting glance before disappearing into the waves. 

~~◇~~~◇~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors, please pretend that you didn't. I may or may not have written this half asleep with my head down on my desk. :)


	6. Chapter 6

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 6  
~~◇~~~◇~~  
Clay awakens somewhere cold and dark, and it takes him a moment to realize that he is far beneath the surf. Somehow, he feels both weightless and leaden as he rolls head over heels, body tumbling in the harsh current. He tries to swim to the surface, but freezes in terror when he realizes that he cannot quite tell which way is up. His chest screams for air, and his body instinctively takes a breath, filling his lungs with water. He remembers being told that drowning was one of the most peaceful ways to die, but as he spends his last moments sinking steadily down into the black depths below him, he knows that it’s bullshit. The freezing water surrounds him now, gripping and constricting his body like a vise. Just as he begins to black out, something warm wraps around his body, and he feels himself being pulled back up to the surface. 

Clay awakens somewhere warm and bright, and it takes him a moment to realize that he is not alone in the sand. Gentle fingers run delicately through his hair, and a hand rests gingerly against his chest. The sound of waves crashing on the shore is accompanied by the faint whisper of the sweetest song that Clay has ever heard. He stays still, hoping to hear more of the melody and the voice that begins to grow louder with confidence. Clay is mystified by the lyrics, words in a foreign tongue that he’ll never understand. The lilting voice rises and falls like the tides, and he feels himself being drawn in by its beauty.

Now fully awake, he begins to open his eyes, and the voice cuts off abruptly. He sits up a little too quickly, just in time to see a boy’s face and the flash of something blue disappearing into the ocean, and his world darkens once again.

~~◇~~~◇~~

Clay awakens to the sound of Nick’s concerned voice, and he groans, trying to sit up. Hands immediately push him back down.

“Dude, dude stay down. You’re like really dehydrated. Chill.” Clay lifts his hands up to shield his eyes from the blinding light above him. He squints, looking around, and realizes that he is no longer on the beach. He’s in a hospital bed. 

“Sap? What happened?” His voice is raspy, and his throat burns. His friend is sitting next to him on the bed, forehead creased by worry lines. Clay has an IV line connected to his forearm, and he follows the line to see that it is attached to a half empty bag of clear liquid.

“They found you washed up on the beach, passed out in the sand. It looks like you swallowed a lot of salt water and got a minor concussion. You’re gonna be fine, though. They’re only keeping you here for the IV; we can leave as soon as they finish getting those fluids into you. The doctors said to come back if you started throwing up because that would be a sign that your concussion is really bad.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah,” Nick sighs. “That was fucking terrifying.”

“Tell me about it.” Clay closes his eyes again. “Man, I just had the craziest dream.”

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change ;)

Nick chuckles under his breath as he listens to Clay’s story. His face is lit up in excitement as he goes on and on about something to do with mermen and songs. Nick knows that Clay hit his head pretty hard. He’s not really paying attention. To be honest, he is focusing on the fact that he nearly lost his best friend. He’s too busy being mad at him for choosing to ignore the day’s surf warning and nearly drowning himself. What an idiot. God, he needed that idiot. 

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Apparently, much to Sapnap’s dismay, Clay cannot stay away from the ocean, even after practically drowning himself. He has spent the past week with Nick in the lifeguard tower. 

Nick looks over to his friend, and sees that he is wearing the stupidest shades he has ever seen. “Clay. The fuck are you wearing?” 

“Excuse me. I look fabulous,” Dream says, scoffing. “They’re for my concussion. The bright sun still makes my brain scream.” 

“You’re such a baby”

“Hey. That’s Pissbaby to you.” 

Nick sighs in mock annoyance and returns to looking out over the ocean. The doctors told Clay to take a break from surfing while he recovers, so since the accident, he has been following him around like a lost puppy. He doesn’t mind, though. It gets a little lonely in his tower sometimes. 

But not always. Sapnap’s tower gives him a very good view of everyone on the beach, and sometimes, when he’s lucky, he gets to see a certain pretty brown haired boy. Today is one of those days. The boy is in his usual spot, writing in that purple journal of his. He pauses his scribbling, subconsciously sticking his pencil between his teeth as he thinks. He drums it against his lips before returning to his writing enthusiastically. Nick’s eyes widen. 

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Nick almost jumps out of his own skin. Clay continues, “and stop staring at him like a creep? You don’t even look at the ocean anymore. A kid could be drowning, and you wouldn’t even notice. Oh wait. Someone almost did.” 

“CLAY”

“Too soon? Too soon. Sorry. ”

Clay’s right, though. Nick hasn’t been able to take his eyes away from the gorgeous boy. How could he when that fluffy hair is just BEGGING to be played with? Today, the boy is sprawled out on a beach towel, leaning back on his elbows. His unbuttoned shirt falls open, revealing a smooth, tan chest. He leans his head back, turning his face towards the sun, mouth falling open, and Nick almost gasps. He HAS to know what he’s doing. It HAS to be on purpose, right? Sapnap sighs and continues his admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sapnap POV finally!!!
> 
> Sappynappy gang! Sound off in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
~~◇~~~◇~~

After about two weeks of rest, Clay feels more than ready to return to the ocean. He tells himself that it’s because he has missed surfing so much. And no other reason! Deep down, though, he knows the truth. Clay knows his excitement and anticipation is caused by the mysterious boy from the sea, even though he’s not sure if the boy actually exists. 

He paddles out to his usual spot, but instead of surfing like he normally does, he just sits on his board, facing toward the shore. He waits for that all-familiar feeling of being watched to appear, and then he takes a deep breath, gathering his courage. He had practiced this speech numerous times in the mirror last night, but he still doesn’t quite feel ready.

“Hi,” Clay starts hesitantly. “I don’t really know if you’re here with me right now, or even if you’re actually real, but I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. I wish there was some way I could repay you.”

Clay waits for a response. When one doesn’t come, he continues quietly, “listen. I dream about you almost every night. I close my eyes, and I’m drowning again, and every time, I worry that it’s going to be a nightmare. But then you show up, and you save me, and everything is okay. Sometimes I try to go to sleep early so that I can see you again.” 

As he speaks, he notices a slight movement in the corner of his eye. He knows that it’s the boy, that he’s here with him, but he doesn’t want to frighten him away. He holds his gaze steadily in front of him, takes a shaky breath, and whispers, “Please. I want to meet you.”

He hears a quiet gasp from behind him, and quickly turns his head in the boy’s direction, hoping for a glimpse of his face. Instead, he is met with a loud splash and a sliver of iridescent dark blue disappearing into the surf. 

He sighs, feeling defeated. But Clay has an abundance of patience (and stubbornness) and there is no way he is giving up now.

~~◇~~~◇~~

So Clay returns to their spot every. single. day. and waits. He sits there for hours, talking to the boy, or possibly to himself. He isn’t quite sure at this point. He shares stories from his childhood, stories of scraped knees and falling out of trees. He talks about how he practically grew up by the sea and about the beach-front house he lives in now, a place his nostalgia begged him to buy. He mentions how much he loves his job, how much he enjoys creating entertainment for millions of people, how fulfilling it is to see the positive influence he has on his audience. He describes surfing and the joy and freedom that it provides him with. He talks about his best friend in the world: Patches.

He talks about his other best friend, too, laughing about their stupid nicknames. He tells the open ocean about having sand castle competitions, about races in the waves, about how he and Nick taught each other to surf. 

He mentions personal things, too, like hopes for the future, or regrets from the past. He talks about love and heartbreak, happiness and loss. He cries a little when he brings up coming out to his parents and being kicked out of the house. He emphasizes how supportive Sapnap was, and how his family welcomed him into their home. He opens his heart and mind up to a boy he doesn’t know, talking about things he never thought he’d be able to share with another person. He tells the boy everything.

Occasionally, Clay wonders if he’s annoying him, wonders if he’s even listening, but when he returns the next day, the boy is there every time, hiding just below the surface. Sometimes, he runs out of words to say, so he sings for the boy. On those days, Dream can sense more than see the boy swimming closer to him. He can hear tiny splashes, gasps, and reactions to his stories and songs. Today is one of those days, and each miniscule confirmation of the boy’s presence makes his smile grow. He sings a little louder, his confidence swelling when he hears a happy sigh to his left. When he reaches the song’s chorus, a quiet voice hums along, joining in to create a tentative harmony. Not wanting to scare him, Clay pushes down his bubbling excitement and resists the urge to turn around, and they finish the song together. 

“Can I at least know your name?” Behind Dream, he hears the slightest whisper of a body moving through water towards him. He holds his breath in anticipation.

“George,” says the quiet voice. “My name is George.”

~~◇~~~◇~~


	8. Chapter 8

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 8  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“George?” Clay repeats. He’s surprised at how normal the name is.

“Yeah,” says the quiet voice. “Can- uh - hm. Can you close your eyes?”

Dream nods slightly and obeys, and as soon as he does, he hears the boy moving closer. It takes every ounce of restraint in his body to not take a peek at the gentle splashes and the boy’s slowly approaching body. He wants George to trust him, though, so he waits patiently. He knows that the boy must be very nervous.

Then, he feels the surfboard dip down for a second and rebalance, and the boy whispers, “okay. You can look now.” Dream hesitates for a moment, not knowing exactly what to expect. He turns his head slowly, and his eyes are met with the most stunning sight he has ever seen. 

A petite, beautiful boy – er.. merman (?) – is sitting beside him on the board, face turned slightly away. He trembles a bit as the breeze ruffles his dark hair. Clay wonders if the years of exposure to salt water have damaged it, or if it has remained soft to the touch. He resists the urge to find out then and there. As the hair moves in the wind, Clay notices a few strings of what must be algae or seaweed tangled between the strands. Still unable to see his face, he observes the boy’s body, eyes tracing over the pale, practically translucent skin. He is thin, but lean muscles on his arms, chest, and stomach developed from years of swimming reveal to Dream that the boy is certainly not fragile. The gills on his neck are closed against the air, and his chest rises shakingly with each nervous breath. He fidgets slightly, and moves long, delicate fingers to rest on his lap. Clay follows the boy’s movement downward, and his eyes widen in curiosity. The slim waist fades into a deep blue tail that curves down into the ocean, playfully flicking back and forth between the waves. Clay can see the sun bouncing off the scales, turning them into shimmering shades of green, teal, and purple. A couple of stray scales climb up his torso, dark indigo creating a gorgeous contrast against the pale skin. 

Suddenly, he realizes that he needs to see his face. Dream reaches out slowly, cupping the merman’s chin with a soft hand. George freezes at the contact, but visibly melts into his touch when Clay gently turns the boy’s head. He nearly gasps in surprise at the boy’s beauty. Eyes as deep as the fathomless sea look everywhere but back at Dream, long lashes fluttering nervously. His skin is smooth, and his cheeks are tinted a slight pink from the attention. His cute nose pairs well with his soft, plump lips. Clay notices a pearl earring hanging from one ear, and a small piece of coral from the other.

Dream cannot help but wonder how a creature designed for life in the deep, dark sea could shine so perfectly under the bright sun. 

“You’re beautiful,” Clay murmurs, completely and utterly entranced.

~~◇~~~◇~~

Nick is bored, feeling like Rapunzel as he sits in his high tower. It had been a fairly calm day, which was good for the beach-goers, but terrible for his personal entertainment. On slow days like today, Sap plays games that he creates in his head, like guessing how long a kid’s ice cream will last before falling into the sand, or how many times that one Karen will reapply her SPF 100 sunscreen. His favorite game of all, though, is trying to guess what his favorite brunette is writing about. After a while, even that becomes tiresome to him. He is bored. So bored, in fact, that he is actually considering going to talk to the boy. The longer he sits on that thought, the more appealing it becomes. Luckily for his dignity, a kid screaming “help” in the ocean distracts him and saves him from what could probably turn into loads of embarrassment.

He quickly jumps into the sand, dives into the water, and swims to the small flailing body. Nick almost laughs when he realizes just how shallow they are. He’s fairly sure the boy could touch the ground if he tried hard enough. Sapnap picks him up bridal-style, carries him to the shore, and sets him down gently on the sand. He wraps a dry towel around the kid’s shoulders and squats down so that he is at his eye level. The young boy is shaking uncontrollably, and Sapnap calms him down, reassuring him of his safety. Once he knows that the kid is okay, he guides him back to his family, and begins walking back to his lifeguard tower. 

As he walks, he notices a purple object being blown around in the wind in front of him, and he jogs a little to catch it. Finally picking it up, he identifies it as a color block bucket hat, and begins looking around for a potential owner. Aha! To his left, a figure is standing a few feet away, hunched over, trying to regain their breath. The person straightens up, and Nick nearly gasps when he realizes who it is. It’s his beach boy! Er–– the beach boy. He puts on his famous confident grin and practically saunters over to him. 

“Hey,” Nick says. “Is this your hat?”

The boy meets his eyes with a shy smile and nods. “Thank you! I’ve been chasing it all over!”

“Glad I could help. So uh –– you come here often?” Sapnap replies. The boy giggles in response.

“Wait uh. I mean obviously. uh. dude. I swear I didn’t mean it like that,” Sapnap stutters, inwardly cursing his own stupidity. The boy’s cute giggle only grows louder at this, and Nick’s heart almost explodes at the adorable sound. 

“Yeah! I do. But you already knew that!” the boy winks and begins toying with his hair playfully. 

He smiles at the obvious attempt at flirting and extends his hand. “Hi. I’m Nick! It’s nice to finally meet you.” The boy accepts the gesture with a warm hand, and shakes it gently. Their hands stay together for just a moment too long. 

“And I’m Karl! The pleasure is all mine.”

~~◇~~~◇~~


	9. Chapter 9

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 9  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“You’re beautiful,” Clay murmurs.  
~~◇~~~◇~~  
George freezes in surprise, cheeks darkening at the unexpected compliment. “W-what?” he replies, barely believing his ears. George watches the boy’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just admitted out loud. They sit there in silence for a couple of excruciatingly long moments, George’s face still cradled in Dream’s hands. 

“Thank you,” the merman whispers, and slides slowly back into the sea. “Would you like to surf today?”

Clay nods, and George can tell that he is grateful for the subject change. The boy’s embarrassment is replaced by a smug grin as he says, “hey George? Now you can enjoy watching me without being afraid of getting caught!”

George gasps and blushes, hiding his pink cheeks with his hands. He knew that? he wonders. Almost as if Dream is reading his mind, he chuckles, “yeah. I saw you,” before turning around to catch a wave. 

For the first time, George is finally able to observe him openly, and he takes full advantage of the opportunity. George is no fool. He floats lazily on the surface, eyes practically glued to the boy. He notes every slight movement of his arms, every twitch of his lips. He begins to memorize everything about Clay, from his messy blond curls, to his sparkling green eyes, to the strong muscles that define his back and shoulders, to the graceful way he balances on the board, not knowing if he’ll get the chance again.

But all his worries and doubts dissolve like salt into the ocean when Clay turns around, winks, and says, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” before turning away to catch a final wave to shore.

~~◇~~~◇~~

If he is being completely honest, George cannot believe how lucky he is. Clay stays true to his promise and returns to their spot every day. The most handsome boy in the entire world wants to spend time with HIM! with George! The merman had never really felt very special before. He knew he was pretty, but so were all mermaids, so that didn’t have much meaning for George. He didn’t feel particularly funny or smart or interesting, and yet Dream had chosen HIM, and continues to choose him, every day. And good god, does that make him he feel really fucking special right now.

He has become addicted to the way Dream looks at him, eyes unashamedly filled with awe and curiosity sweeping over his face and body. Even though he hasn’t quite figured out what that means, it always sparks a warm fire in George’s chest. He practically melts under Clay’s gaze. The merman doesn’t think he’ll ever stop getting butterfly fish in his belly when he sees the boy. Every moment they spend together is like a dream come true. 

Today, they are racing each other, George swimming in the waves while Dream surfs on his board. The merman propels himself forward with his tail, spiraling once below the waves, and taking off. George is much faster, and wins the early races. Swimming, however, uses up a lot more energy than surfing, and his lead begins to decline. 

“Oh Geooooorge! Cmere!” Clay hollers, chasing the merman, and George screeches in both excitement and frustration when the surfer finally beats him. Laughing hysterically, they slow down, and George floats on his back, trying to regain his breath. Clay slides off of his board and joins him in the water, arms and legs extending like a starfish as he rests on the surface. George mirrors him, unfolding his arms, and accidentally brushes his hand against Dream’s. Surprisingly, Clay doesn’t jerk his hand away, and George takes this as a sign of encouragement. The merman holds his breath as he silently tangles his fingers with the boy’s, exhaling in relief when the boy tightens his grip slightly. Clay looks at him quizzically, and George says matter-of-factly, “so we don’t drift apart.” The boy nods and gives the merman’s hand a gentle squeeze. He turns his face away, hoping that the boy won’t notice the blush covering his cheeks and neck. They float like that for a while, faces turned up to the sun, until the sky begins to darken. 

As Clay grudgingly climbs onto his board, George cannot resist the urge to timidly ask, “tomorrow?”

Dream smiles and replies, “always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had a busy day, so today's chapter is short and sweet. :)


	10. Chapter 10

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 10  
~~◇~~~◇~~

Ever since the day he introduced himself to Karl, the boys have been taking every chance they get to talk to each other. Sapnap sits in his lifeguard tower, waiting impatiently for his shift to end. It’s been about two hours since he last looked at the time, so he picks up his phone to check it again and groans when he realizes that in reality, only ten minutes have passed. He leans back against the wall, lightly smacking his head into it out of frustration. “WHY” *smack* “IS” *smack* “TODAY” *smack* “SO” *smack* “SLOW!!” He sighs and looks back at the beach, accidentally making eye contact with a giggling Karl. Nick smiles and gives an awkward wave, but he freezes when he realizes that the boy’s laughter must mean that he had witnessed his mini temper tantrum. Karl covers his mouth as his giggles get even louder. Finding this extremely cute, Nick begins to chuckle, too. 

After like 7 years, Sap’s shift FINALLY ends, and he makes his way over to Karl. He plops his body onto the sand next to him gracelessly and breaks into a huge grin.

“Hi!!” Karl says enthusiastically.

“Hey. What’s up?” Nick replies, trying his best to be cool.

“Nothing much! How has your day been?” 

“Pretty good. Just the usual. Saving people and all that. Exciting shit” Nick winks.

“Oh really,” Karl giggles. “Because you seemed pretty bored a little while ago.”

Sapnap hides his face in his hands. “I seriously can’t believe you saw that,” he says, groaning slightly. But, he doesn’t wallow in self pity for too long. He replaces his embarrassment with a confident smirk. “You must’ve been watching me for a reaaaally long time for you to catch that.”

Karl’s face turns red as he stutters, “uhh I - it’s not as bad as it looks! I swear! It was an accident!”

“I’m just joking, Karl! I was really looking forward to talking to you, too.”

“You were?” 

“Of course.” Nick stands up, extending his hand down to the sitting boy. “Hey. You wanna get out of here?” Karl nods and takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. “Yeah. I’d like that, Nick.”

~~◇~~~◇~~

After a long day of racing and playing in the waves, Clay and George are sitting side by side on the surfboard. They are watching the sunset, enjoying each other’s presence silently. Okay hmmm. Maybe “watching” isn’t the correct word. They’re pretending to watch the sunset, but that isn’t the only view they’re enjoying. They sneak glances at each other every few seconds. Sometimes, they’ll accidentally look at the same time, and whenever this happens, they giggle and blush like two middle schoolers.

But how could Clay possibly be expected not to look at George? Clay had always found him to be pretty, but here, when his face is lit up by the last few rays of the perfect golden hour lighting, Dream cannot help but think that even the word “gorgeous” doesn’t do his beauty justice. George slips his hand into Dream’s, sighing in contentment. This is pretty normal for them by now, but Clay’s heart still does a flip every time the merman squeezes back or draws little circles with his thumb.

Clay turns to look at him, and George follows suit, his face slightly upturned to compensate for the height difference. Clay nearly melts at the sight of George’s pink cheeks, soft lips, and innocent expression. In the fading sunlight, he can see a few gold specks in his brown eyes. He looks like an angel, he thinks.

“Hi”

“Hi” 

Clay smiles, turning back to watch the sun slip below the horizon. His heart almost explodes when the merman shifts towards him and rests his head on Dream’s shoulder. Clay hesitates, then drapes an arm across George’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. George hums happily in response, and curls into the boy’s side. This is the closest they’ve ever been, and Clay thinks that he would probably suffocate in nerves if he wasn’t so unbelievably happy right now. A sudden wave of courage washes over him, and he leans down to kiss the boy’s head. The hair is thick but silky, and it smells of salt and something sweet. George remains silent, and Clay wonders if he messed up, until he feels George smile against his shoulder. Dream’s heart squeezes painfully, and he prays that the merman can’t hear his rapidly beating pulse.

Fuck! I think I’m falling for him.

~~◇~~~◇~~

Little do they know, two other boys are sitting side by side, watching the exact same sunset. They are in the back of Nick’s truck, separated by an empty pizza box and a couple of fluffy blankets. Karl looks down at his hands that fidget slightly on his lap, wishing he was brave enough to get rid of the distance between them. He sits criss cross applesauce, while Nick manspreads, taking up wayyyy more space than he needs to. Karl silently hopes that it was an attempt to decrease the space between them, but he cannot be sure. He still can’t quite figure out how Nick feels about him. Is he just happy to meet a new friend? Or does he want more than that? Karl worries he won’t ever find out. He’s always been anxious, and never been one to make the first move. At least Karl is aware of his own feelings for Nick. How could he not be after watching a sunset with the most handsome and charismatic man he is ever seen? After laughing all afternoon at his stupidly hilarious jokes?

“Hey Karl?”

He turns his head to look at Nick, “yeah?”

“I’ve noticed that you bring a journal wherever you go. Can I ask what you write about in it?”

“Oh! Sure,” Karl smiles. “I like to write stories about different times in history! I have fun imagining my favorite characters having a bunch of little adventures!”

“That’s so cute, ” Nick mumbles.

“What???”

“I said, ‘that’s so cool’”

“Oh, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s cheesy, but something about four boys realizing that they’re in love while watching the same sunset makes my heart happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
~~◇~~~◇~~

George is lying on the sand at the bottom of the ocean, looking up at the angry waves above him. It’s been three days since he last saw Clay: the weather has been absolute shit. The boy had mentioned something about a tropical storm and had suggested waiting for it to calm down before visiting again. George had just nodded. Neither of them want a repeat of what happened during the last storm. The merman completely understands, but understanding doesn’t make the whole situation suck any less. Embarrassingly, he really, really misses Clay. It appears that he’s gotten very attached to the boy. 

George cannot stop thinking about how safe he felt in Clay’s arms, or the gentle kiss he had left on the merman’s forehead, or how much Clay’s heartbeat had sped up after that. And the more George thinks about it, the more he realizes that his feelings towards the boy might actually be reciprocated. I mean. This man shows up EVERY day to hang out. He had actually admitted to dreaming about George often. He had been so patient in making sure that the merman was comfortable. And though George may generally be an idiot, he’s not dumb enough to not notice the way Dream looks at him. He may be colorblind, but he’s not COMPLETELY blind. 

Reluctantly, but with a much happier attitude, George returns to what feels like the longest wait of his life. 

~~◇~~~◇~~

Clay, it appears, is not handling the distance as well as George is. He’s spent the past week with Nick, sleeping over at his house until the storm passes. Clay loves his beach house, but it’s not the most ideal location during a tropical storm. No lifeguards are needed at a closed beach, so they both have been free to do whatever they want all day. The boys have streamed a couple of times, watched a lot of movies, played an unbelievable amount of board games, and gone through a ridiculous number of pizza boxes. Normally, Dream would be thrilled at the opportunity to spend this much time with his best friend, but he’s spent practically every waking moment groaning and sulking about the weather. 

“Dude,” Nick finally says one evening, “what is your problem?”

“Huh?” Clay responds, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. Stop being an idiot. I’ve known you long enough to recognize when something is up. So spill.”

“Ughhhh nooo. You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“I already KNOW you’re crazy.” Nick smirks, “I’ve seen you piss the bed and eat cat shit. I think I can handle this.”

“Alright fine. Just. Don’t freak out, okay?” Clay waits until Nick nods and continues, “remember when I almost drowned–”

“Of COURSE I remember that.”

“Sap. If you interrupt every sentence, I’ll never finish this story.”

“Fine fine,” Nick waves his hand, gesturing for him to continue.

“Well…”

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change :)

“... and so basically, I think I’m in love with him,” Clay finishes, and Nick can no longer hold back his laughter. Between fits of giggles, he barely manages to squeeze out, “dude… best…. story... ever…” As he waits for Clay to join in, he adds, “You’re fucking hilarious.”

But the wheeze never comes. He looks up at Clay’s face, and notices that he is being completely serious. Nick swallows his laughter, clears his throat uncomfortably, and plasters on a neutral face. “I’m sorry. Please continue.” 

Maybe Clay hit his head harder than I thought.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change

Finally, FINALLY, after a little over a week has passed, the sky clears up, and the waves die down. George zips up to the surface as soon as dawn breaks. He knows he’s early, so he prepares himself to wait a couple hours. He doesn’t mind. After all those days, a few hours will feel like nothing.

However, as soon as his head breaks the surface, he sees that Clay is already making his way over to their spot. It appears that Clay had had the same idea. Soon, the boy is near enough for George to notice the huge smile that paints Dream’s face. The merman knows his own face must be mirroring the expression.

“George!!” 

“Clay!!!” George practically launches himself in the boy’s arms. Clay reciprocates the hug, pulling him in tightly.

“I missed you,” Dream whispers into George’s hair. Clay stiffens, turning red after realizing what he had said. He pulls away from the merman, awkwardly clearing his throat. George cannot help but smile at how cute the nervous boy is being. “I missed you, too,” he replies honestly. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“George? Listen, I–” Clay hesitates, looking up from his lap at George shyly. The merman takes his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Clay continues, “this past week has made me realize just how much I enjoy spending time with you. You’re pretty awesome. I think I’m ready to tell you that... Uh.. hm... you probably don’t feel the same way... and that’s okay... but just in case.. uh... fuck. Never mind”

George cannot help but grin at the boy’s awkward attempt at a confession. Mercifully, he grabs Clay’s chin, leaning forward to leave a gentle peck on his lips. “I like you too, Dream.” 

When George pulls back to see Clay’s shocked face, the merman wonders if he misread the situation completely. He prepares himself for rejection, getting ready to die in shame and never return to the surface again. 

But then Dream finally breaks out of his trance and pulls George towards him, and every thought is replaced by the feeling of Clay’s lips on his once more. The boy tastes like salt and sunscreen and oranges and perfection. The kiss is soft and sweet and gentle, and quite possibly the best thing that the merman has ever experienced. George doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Clay is patient and kind, tenderly guiding their movements with a palm against George’s cheek. He moves his hands up from the back of Clay’s neck and begins running his fingers through the blond curls. Dream sighs, tightening his arms around his waist, and George practically melts. After a few blissful moments, they separate to catch their breaths.

“George?” Clay whispers resting his forehead against the other boy’s.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” murmurs before leaning back in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 12  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“How would you feel about meeting my best friend?” Clay asks, looking down to watch his own hand play with the merman’s silky dark hair. 

“Mmm,” George replies sleepily, voice muffled as he buries his head further into Clay’s chest.

The boys have been trying to cuddle on Clay’s surfboard for the past half hour, but unsurprisingly, balancing two bodies on one moving board is quite difficult. They’ve agreed to look for better cuddle locations next time. After lots of falling off and capsizing, Clay and George finally settle on a position that they can last more than a few seconds in.

Clay is lying on his back, one leg dangling in the water on either side of the board to balance them. George is practically on top of him, his hips and tail resting between the boy’s legs. It had started off as the perfect makeout position, which Clay had wholeheartedly enjoyed. But, being George, the merman had started to feel tired, and eventually inched his body down so that he could curl up into Dream’s chest. Clay had found this to be extremely adorable, and immediately wrapped his arms around the merman, and has yet to let go.

“You know the guy I sometimes surf with? Well he’ll be getting off work in a bit, and he told me he might join me out here. If you’re ready, I’d like to introduce you to him. If not, I can go back to pretending not to notice that you’re watching me.” Clay chuckles then continues, “What do you think, George?” 

“Mmm,” George says again, and then sits up a bit. He looks up at Dream with sleepy eyes, says “sure,” and then lies back down, mumbling something against his chest.

“What was that, George?”

George lifts his head again. “That’s pandas, right?” Clay looks at him with a raised eyebrow, confused, and the merman continues, “he has ‘Sapnap’ written on his board, but when I first saw it, I thought it said ‘pandas.’”

“Ohhhhh. Yeah. That’s him”

“He seems pretty cool.”

~~◇~~~◇~~

Eventually, Clay sees Nick paddling out, and gestures for the merman to hide. Clay watches as George slips silently under the waves, keeping just within earshot, then turns to observe his approaching friend. 

Nick has always been a fairly happy person, but Dream can’t help but notice that he seems even more chipper than usual. He has a huge grin on his face, and he either has an awful sunburn or is blushing like crazy. The last time he looked like this, he had just successfully asked a girl out on a date. Clay makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

“Sap!”

“Dream!”

“How was guarding lives?”

“Good. good. How have you been, Clay?”

“Pretty good! The waves have been pretty mellow today, so I’ve just been chilling.”

“Yeah,” Nick says, turning to look at the approaching waves, “seems pretty calm. Oh well.”

The boys sit and watch the waves, casually chatting about random things and updating each other about their lives. Clay knows he’s stalling, but he cannot quite get the courage to bring up George yet. He turns to where he last saw the merman and takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

“Hey Nick?”

“Yeah?” he answers, turning towards Dream.

“I know you didn’t really believe me when I told you about what happened during the storm? But, um. I’d really like you to meet the uh.. boy… that I was telling you about. And before you say anything about me being crazy, just. trust me, okay?”

“Um…. okay.”

“Please try not to freak out,” Clay adds before turning over his shoulder and calling for George to come over. For a few moments, nothing happens, and Clay wonders if the merman has chickened out and left. He knows that in Nick’s perspective, this could certainly turn into enough evidence to prove his mental instability. But then George pops his head out of the water a few yards away and swims to the edge of Clay’s surfboard.

“Hi! I’m George. Nice to meet you,” the merman pulls his body onto the board and waves his hand a bit. Much to Clay’s enjoyment, Nick is completely and utterly frozen, eyes wide and mouth dropping open in shock. He watches Nick’s eyes trace over the seaweed in his hair, the gills on his neck, and the scales on his sides, and finally stop at his tail. Seemingly completely entranced, he reaches his hand out, and croaks out, “can I touch it?”

Surprisingly to Clay, the merman just laughs and says, “of course.” George looks up at Clay and winks as Sap places a timid hand on the blue scales. After a couple of extremely long and awkward seconds, Dream smacks the back of Nick’s head, effectively bringing him out of his stupor. “Dude. Snap out of it and stop being so weird.”

“Yes. Sorry. Hi. I’m Nick. Nice.. uh. Nice to meet you,” he says, finally bringing his fingers away from the tail to shake George’s hand.

George giggles, “it’s nice to meet you, too! I’m guessing this is your first mermaid encounter?”

“Uh yeah. I guess. Yeah” 

~~◇~~~◇~~

After their humiliating but highly entertaining introduction, Clay is happy to see just how well they got along with each other. They’re sharing life stories, playing tag, and already making a couple of inside jokes with each other. Something about fishes in boxes? Clay isn’t really sure. After a bit, Nick mentions needing to leave for some mysterious “prior arrangement,” waves goodbye, and paddles to shore. Dream is confused, but he’s grateful for the chance to spend some time alone with George.

“Man. I’m so sorry for how Sapnap reacted. He can be a total idiot sometimes.”

George lets out his adorable little laugh and says, “it’s all good! That’s pretty much the reaction I expected. Actually, that’s the reaction I expected from you, too, but you were too focused on how pretty I was to process the whole merman thing.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re so beautiful, George,” Clay says, leaning down to press his lips against the boy’s forehead.

~~◇~~~◇~~

While paddling back to shore, Clay notices something a little strange in the distance. Sapnap is standing by his truck, but instead of opening the driver’s door, he opens the passenger side. Clay’s eyes widen in surprise when a figure that is clearly not Nick climbs into the truck. Nick closes the door behind him, walks around the car to the driver’s side, and climbs in. As he starts the car, Clay thinks, maybe he really DID get a girl after all!


	13. Chapter 13

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 13  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“So….,” clay begins. Nick turns to look at him. The boy is leaning against the lifeguard hut with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Tell me about your new girl!”

Nick can barely suppress a laugh at this. “What? I don’t have a girl!” Nick says, grinning back at Clay.

“Don’t lie to me, Sap. I saw you open a door for her and help her get into your car. I hadn’t pegged you as the chivalrous type.”

“I’m not lying,” Nick responds, quite enjoying playing along.

“Nick! I’m not an idiot!” 

“Hmm debatable, but seriously! I didn’t lie. I said I don’t have a g––”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you said.”

“Okay, Clay. You actually ARE an idiot. Stop interrupting and listen to me. I said I don’t have a GIRL.” The boy gives him a confused look, still not quite understanding. Nick sighs at his friend’s stupidity. Sometimes, Clay was a genius, but other times, like today, he could be really, really dumb. 

When Dream was kicked out of the house for being gay, Nick’s family had welcomed him into their home. During that time, Clay was completely devastated and felt entirely alone, and Sap had done everything in his power to make him feel more comfortable. He even went as far as coming out as bisexual to Clay, a silent reminder that he would always be accepted and supported by Nick, no matter what. 

In spite of all this, Clay STILL couldn’t piece together what Nick meant by “not having a GIRL.” He sighs, burying his face in his hands, and then points to Karl, who was sitting in the sand further down the beach. 

“What?” Clay says, and then with suddenly wide, understanding eyes, “ohhhHHHHH!” He looks back and forth between the two boys, an excited grin growing on his face.

“Finally, dummy. Yeah! I got a boy!” Sapnap says, smiling just as wide. “Or. well. I’m in the process of getting a boy. I don’t think he knows how I feel yet.”

“That’s crazy. Do you know if he likes you?”

“I think so? He keeps trying to hang out with me, and he’s being very flirty. Do you think I should tell him?”

“Hmmmm,” Clay ponders. “You would know better than I do. But I say go for it!”

“Yeah??? You know what? You’re right. We have a not-quite-date this evening. I think I’ll talk to him then! Thanks, man!”

~~◇~~~◇~~

It’s a calm day out at sea, and George is swimming lazily in the clear, blue waters. He’s moving a lot slower than normal and taking an unusual amount of breaks because today, he has a guest! Clay is following him, trying his best to keep up. As strong as the boy was, no human could possibly match the speed of a merman. George cannot help but giggle as he watches the boy squint his eyes, trying so hard to see underwater. He’s been asking to come up for air way more frequently, which the merman takes as a sign of exhaustion. Unfortunately, they’re not even halfway to the secret location that George is planning on sharing with him.

During their next break, George turns to the panting boy and says, “hey. I have an idea. Climb onto my back and wrap your legs around my waist. I’ll swim for us. Tap my shoulder twice when you need to come up for air.” He turns around, motioning for Clay to hop on.

Clay hesitates. “Won’t I be too heavy and drown us both?”

George smiles at this. “I think you’re seriously underestimating how strong of a swimmer I am.”

“Okay, but––”

“No buts. I have been swimming for longer than you’ve been alive. I know my own limits. If I need to stop, we’ll stop. Plus, there’s no way you can swim there on your own.” He turns around once more, and Clay holds onto him, slightly less reluctantly than before. Once he feels arms and legs tightly wrapped around him, George takes off. Just as he had expected, carrying Clay in the water is easy for him. In fact, he probably would not even notice his presence if it weren’t for the hands that grip him a little tighter with each turn. 

After a few minutes of this, they finally arrive at the merman’s favorite location: a cave that’s half underwater. It’s been his hideout ever since he was a young boy, the special spot he would escape to whenever he needed to be alone. When it’s low tide, about a third of the way in, the waves taper off to form a small beach with fine, black sand. Further in the cave lies a warm shallow pool filled with a small fish, crabs, and other colorful sea creatures. George has come to learn that if you wait patiently, some of the more brave ones will climb into your hand. A few rays of sunlight peak through the ceiling, streaming through a couple of holes that have been carved into the rock by years of wind and salt and rain. 

George is happy to share his safe place with Clay. He reaches out his hand, inviting the boy to join him on the warm sand. Clay takes it, falling immediately when George tugs him down abruptly. 

“Ow! What was that for,” Dream complains, clearly not actually hurt. His brief protests are immediately silenced, though, when the merman presses a finger against his lips. 

“Shut up and kiss me, will you?” George giggles, inching his body impossibly closer to Clay’s.   
The boys turn to face each other in the sand, and Dream holds the merman’s face gingerly in his hand. George closes his eyes, waiting for the kiss, but it never comes. He opens one eye to peek, and sees that a smirking Clay has stopped about an inch away from him. 

“What are you waiting forrrrrr,” George whines.

“Say ‘please!’” Clay grins.

“No.”

“Fine! No kisses for you”

“Wait! I take it back! Pretty pretty pleaseeee, will you kiss me please. Pleaaaassseeeeeeee”

“Alright! C’mere, cutie”

~~◇~~~◇~~

Nick and Karl are leaning against Sap’s truck in the parking lot of the beach. They’ve been standing there, side by side, for quite a while now, talking about anything and everything. It’s been a wonderful evening, but Nick would’ve enjoyed it a lot more if he wasn’t so nervous. He’s been waiting for the right opportunity to share his feelings for the boy, or waiting for something that might hint towards Karl’s intentions, or maybe just stalling. 

Tentatively, he puts an arm around the boy’s shoulders, and Karl accepts the embrace, leaning further against him and sighing just a little. That’s pretty much all the confirmation he needs. Nick looks down at his shoelaces. “Hey so. I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you and getting to know you. Turns out I really like being around you. Like, REALLY really. To be honest, I kinda um lik–– uh. Can I take you out to dinner? Like, as a date?”

Nick looks up from the floor to see wide eyes and a terrified expression. “Karl?”

“I–– I have to go,” the boy says in a strained whisper. And just like that, Karl turns and runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick warning! This chapter is gonna introduce some spice! We’re not exactly at full smut yet, but the topic of sex is openly discussed. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this chapter! I’ll have a pg summary at the start of the next chapter with any details that are important to the plot. There is also the option of reading until you reach the section that I’ll have labeled!
> 
> Disclaimer: Please do not expect karlnap smut. Out of respect for Karl identifying somewhere on the ace spectrum, I’m keeping their relationship pg! Thank you for your understanding:)
> 
> Also! If I were to give this title a chapter, it would be called “Curious George” ;) hehe

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 14  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“Are we there yet??” George whines, “can I open my eyes now?”

“No, George. Just a while longer.” The merman is sitting on the surfboard, tail tucked under himself as Clay paddles them to yet another surprise location. It was only fair, after the merman had shared his favorite place. Now it was Dream’s turn.

“UGhhhhh hurry up already. I wanna be able to open my eyes so I can look you again”

“Simp,” George hears Clay say, then feels the board coming to a stop. “Alright Georgie, you can uncover your eyes.” The merman turns slightly red at the nickname, then excitedly peels his hands away from his face. 

When George opens his eyes, he finds himself in a shallow cove. Tall rocks surround him on three slides, forming a barrier between himself and the open ocean. Water flows in through a small gap in the middle of the semicircle of rocks, waves soothed into calm ripples that give the pool a smooth, glassy finish. In front of him is a private beach, completely empty, except for one magnificent building. Where the sand turns to rock lies what George can only describe as a “huge ass mansion.” He’s not too far off. 

Standing on stilts, the beachhouse rises three stories above the sand, casting a large shadow on the beach. Picture windows take up nearly the entire front of the house, giving the inhabitants what George assumes to be a fantastic view of the ocean. A large balcony wraps around the top floor, open sliding glass doors revealing what must be a bedroom.

On the side of the house is a little patio, with a swimming pool, a hot tub, an outside kitchen and shower, and a number of reclining beach chairs. George cannot help but think that the pool is a bit unnecessary this close to the ocean.

“Is this…?”

“Mine? Yeah. Welcome home, George”

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Okay pals. it’s horn time 

“I can’t believe you live like this,” George says, still feeling entirely shocked. “You must be really rich or famous or something!”

Clay chuckles, “yeah. or something.” The boys are lying right where the shore meets the beach, bodies half in the water and half on the sand. Dream is on his back, and George is nestled on top of him, hips and tail lying between his open legs. The merman leans down to press another quick kiss against Clay’s lips, but as he separates, the boy immediately pulls him back in for another. George smiles at this, happy to accept. This kiss is much longer, the taste of Clay’s lips sweet and lingering on George’s. 

The merman doesn’t have much experience, and he is content to follow Dream’s lead, allowing the boy to guide their movements with a gentle hand. He angles the merman’s head to the side, and sweeps the tip of his tongue across George’s lip, silently asking for permission.

He parts his lips hesitantly, and his breath gets caught in his throat when he feels Clay’s tongue slip into his mouth. It’s a new and slightly foreign feeling, but certainly not an unwelcome one. George surprises himself by letting out a couple of sounds. At this, Clay wraps his arms more tightly around the boy, pulling their bodies flush against each other. George rolls his body slightly, unintentionally and unknowingly grinding against Clay in an attempt to get even closer to the boy. Startled, Clay gasps and bites George’s bottom lip, pulling a particularly loud noise out of the merman.

Somehow, in spite of how impossibly close they are, a fish must have managed to swim between them, because all of the sudden, George can feel something solid pressed up against his stomach. George is curious, but doesn’t want to stop the kiss long enough to take a peek, so he slips a hand down to investigate. He wraps his fingers around it, and is surprised when Dream lets out a loud groan that feels like a punch to the gut, that makes George’s whole body light up in a fiery feeling that he cannot quite identify. Suddenly, Dream’s hands are roughly pushing George off of him. The boys sit up, and he looks at Clay inquisitively, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” George asks, taking in the boy’s wide eyes and wild expression and the hands that are folded expertly in his lap. How bizarre. He cannot help but wonder what has gotten Clay so worked up.

“I– I have to go,” Clay says in a quiet, frantic voice.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no Georgie. I just need to. um. take care of something real quick? I’ll see you tomorrow. Meet me here?” Clay says before running across the beach and up the stairs that lead to his bedroom.

George is really confused. The noise that Clay had made is playing on repeat in his head, and he can feel his heart pounding. His whole body is tingling. He turns around to wave goodbye, but freezes when he sees Clay, who clearly thinks that George is already gone. He’s sitting on his bed with closed eyes, wet swim trunks dampening the sheets beneath him. As George watches, he reaches a hand down his pants and begins moving his arm up and down. He feels like he should leave, like he’s intruding on something private, but something on fire in his tummy has him glued to the scene in front of him. The movement of his arm quickens, and he throws his head back, mouth opening in an unfamiliar expression. Although George cannot hear them from this far away, he knows that Clay must be making more of those noises from earlier. 

Embarrassment for staying so long washes over him in waves, and he finally turns to leave, face burning and hands shaking. As he swims home, he tries to process what he just witnessed, and why it had made him feel so strange.

He thinks back to the lessons he had as an early teenager, back to the health classes that he had always hated. He remembered one thing his teacher had said very clearly. “Merfolk are superior to the human race in every aspect except for one. Does anyone know what it is?” George hadn’t really liked this snobby attitude that many of his classmates and teachers expressed. He’d always thought that humans weren’t inferior, just different.

“Walking?” Someone in the back of the class had offered. The teacher had just smirked at this. “Incorrect. Walking is just their pathetic way of getting around.” She had continued, “in our natural forms, merfolk do not have the ability to reproduce. This is why we have developed the ability to briefly shift into a human form.” The teacher had turned to point to some diagrams she had drawn on the board, explaining what the action that humans called “sex” was.

George remembers the snickers that had erupted around him and the curiosity that practically radiated off of his classmates. He also remembers how sex was brought up in almost every conversation after that. All around him, merfolk were sneaking off with each other, excited by their new bodies and what they could do with them.

Turning human to have sex became a sort of rite of passage. Unlike his classmates, however, he had never been able to see girls the same way that other mermen did. He never shifted into his human form, except when required as a grade for class. And although he had never expressed much interest, his friends tried to tell him what it felt like, tried to explain the way it seemed to burn them from the inside out. 

He thinks about the way Clay had made him feel. He thinks about that one irreversible sound that had nearly taken his breath away. He thinks about how Dream’s head had fallen back, his face showing an expression that George could now identify as pleasure. He thinks about how good it had all felt. And suddenly, everything makes sense. 

~~◇~~~◇~~

George is sitting on the sand, hidden in his favorite cave. He looks down at his lap, at the new legs that stretch out in front of him. It had been years since he had taken this form, and it had taken him longer than he’d like to admit to complete the transformation. 

His mind wanders back to the image of Clay on his bed, pumping his arm up and down repeatedly. He has to know what it feels like. He tentatively slides a hand down his stomach, breathing hard in nervous anticipation. He wraps a hand around himself and oh. god. He understands now. He understands everything. He gets lost in just how good it feels, how sinful and right it all is, his hand moving in a desperate flurry of more more more. He covers his mouth with his other hand, struggling to keep the noises in. His mind returns to the heavenly sound that had escaped the boy’s lips, and then all he can think about is Clay. Clay’s mouth on him. Clay’s hands all over him. Clay touching him like this.

And suddenly, George realizes just how much he wants Dream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hello everyone!! For those of you who opted to skip yesterday’s chapter, I’ll include a summary of what happened down below. Also, if any of the topics from the last chapter made you uncomfortable, you should definitely skip this one, too! It’s gonna get worse. ;) 
> 
> Chapter 14 Summary: Clay shows George his super cool beach house. George does a bit of thinking and realizes that he wants to be completely Dream’s. He practices turning his tail into legs.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 15  
~~◇~~~◇~~

Clay is sitting on the sand in front of his house, waiting nervously for George to appear. After everything that happened yesterday, he wouldn’t blame the merman if he stood Clay up. The boy groans, heart tightening in embarrassment when he thinks of the unfortunate events. He can’t believe that he popped a boner in front of George and then left so rudely. Although, you can’t really blame him for reacting that way, considering all the sinful noises George had made, and the fact that he kept unintentionally grinding against him, and that the merman had grabbed his dick. He still feels really guilty about jacking off to the thought of the merman, though. To be honest, he’s not even sure how all that would work. But that hasn’t stopped him from thinking about George’s delicate fingers and how pretty those plump lips would look wrapped around his co––

Clay decides to stop himself before he gets hard again. He doesn’t think he can handle the shame that a repeat of yesterday would bring him. He silently prays that today won’t be too weird.

~~◇~~~◇~~

Dream wakes up to the sweet sound of George calling his name. He must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for the merman. He sits up and is greeted by a soft kiss. 

“Hi George.”

“Hi Clay,” George replies, a huge grin on his face, leaning in for another kiss, but Clay gently stops him with a hand placed against his chest. 

“Before we um. do anything? I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable, and I completely understand if you’re upset at m–––”

George cuts him off with a kiss. “It’s okay,” he whispers softly. “Actually, it’s more than okay.”

“..what?”

The merman takes Clay’s hands in his, avoiding the boy’s eyes. “Well. I did a lot of thinking yesterday, and I realized that.. um.” Clay squeezes his palm in encouragement, and George continues, “I want this. I want us.”

Dream sucks in a breath, surprised, “George, do you know what you’re saying?”

“I do. And I mean it. I want you”

“You mean like..?” Clay asks, voice tapering off at the vigorous nod of George’s head. “But how?”

“Can you turn around?” George says, and Clay obeys, barely believing what he’s hearing. Holy shit, he thinks. Is this really happening? 

“Okay,” says a quiet voice. “You can look now.” Clay turns back around to see a boy sitting on the sand, hugging his knees to hide his naked body. Wait. Knees? He just stands there, staring at George and his new legs. After a shocked moment, Clay composes himself, clearing his throat nervously. “Here,” Clay says, offering the merm–– the boy a towel. “You can wrap this around your waist.” 

When George is decent, Dream takes his hand and pulls him up to his feet. Clay hadn’t realized just how small the boy really was, the long tail always making him seem taller. But now he’s here, standing in front of him, and the top of his head barely reaches Clay’s shoulders. It’s adorable. 

“Wow,” Dream says, and then George looks up at him through those thick, gorgeous lashes, and Clay loses all control, pulling the boy in for a rough kiss. George squeaks in surprise, and Clay smiles.

“Would you like to see the inside of my house?” George nods and tries to take a step forward, but he loses his balance, swaying unsteadily on his new feet. Clay wraps a strong arm around him to keep him from falling.

“I’m sorry! Uhhhh. I was gonna practice walking yesterday but then I um. got a little distracted,” George stammers, face turning red. 

Clay chuckles, and scoops him off his feet, carrying him bridal style. “This okay?” George nods again, tightening his arm around the boy’s neck, as he walks them up the staircase and into his bedroom. He sets George lightly down on the bed, and leaves to grab them some dry towels and a change of clothes. He hands the boy one of his merch hoodies and a pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom to change himself.

As he’s pulling his own hoodie over his head, Clay hears a faint voice calling his name. 

“Yes, George? Is everything okay?” he knocks on the bedroom door, waiting until George says he can come in.

“Can you help me? I don’t know how to put this on.” Clay cannot help but chuckle at how cute George looks. He had managed to get the boxers on, but was seriously struggling with the hoodie. 

“Arms up,” Clay says, pulling the oversized hoodie over his small body, and holy fuck. George looks good in Dream’s clothes. It takes every ounce of restraint that Clay possesses to not immediately rip everything off of him and fuck him into the mattress. He climbs onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and George crawls to sit next to him. 

“What do you wanna do, George? We could cuddle? Or watch a movie? or ... um,” Clay swallows nervously. He isn’t sure if the boy still wants this. George leans in to kiss him, placing a timid hand against his chest. 

“If it’s okay with you, I want to do this. I want to be yours,” George whispers, moving to sit on Dream’s lap, “please.” ‘

~~◇~~~◇~~

My friends: I am so sorry. I seriously thought this was gonna be a smut chapter, but then I reached   
1k words, and I hadn't even started the spice yet. Guess we'll be jumping straight into it tomorrow.

Please forgive me for being such a tease. 

But! Gotta love some nervous boys. They're precious


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello friends! I’m sorry (not really) for being so mean yesterday. >:) To make up for it, we’re JUMPING RIGHT IN. so:) enjoy
> 
> P.S. For those of you who opted to skip the last two chapters, PLEASE skip this one. Please. It’s seggsy time. I will not be including a summary of the last chapter, or of this one. (I think you can guess what it’s about). For those of you who are uncomfortable with smut, thank you for your patience! The fluff will return in Chapter 17.

“If it’s okay with you, I want to do this. I want to be yours,” George whispers, moving to sit on Dream’s lap, “please.” 

“Fuck,” Clay says, leaning in to capture the boy’s lips in a kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around him. George clutches at Dream’s hoodie in an attempt to get them even closer, as Clay trails his lips along the boy’s jawline. He stops to press a kiss in the sensitive spot behind George’s ear, then continues his path across the boy’s throat. Just as lips brush against the dip of skin that connects his neck to his collarbone, George gasps and throws his head back in an invitation for more. Dream focuses all his attention on that one spot, each kiss coaxing a soft noise out of George. When Clay licks a stripe up the boy’s neck and bites down on his pulse, the merman lets out a loud moan that goes straight to Dream’s dick.

Small hands sneak under his hoodie, and Clay shivers at the feeling of cold fingertips trailing up his stomach and onto his chest. 

“Off,” George whispers, voice practically dripping with desperation as he tugs at the bottom of the hoodie. Clay nods, pulling it off swiftly and moving to remove George’s as well.

“Wait,” George says, and Clay pauses, looking at George with worry etched into his face, suddenly concerned that he had misunderstood George’s intentions. “No, no. Not like that. I just wanted to ask if you’d be patient with me? I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Of course, love” Dream murmurs, leaning back in to press a kiss against his forehead. “Let me take care of you.” George nods and removes his own shirt, leaning back to lie down on the bed. For the first time, Clay has the opportunity to look, really look, at the boy. And he does.

At first glance, an observer might not recognize George as a merman, but Clay has taken the time to memorize all the little details, all the little clues that remain even after he changed forms. He notices the slight lines on his neck where the gills have been smoothed over. He notices the strands of seaweed that decorate the boy’s hair, and the shells that dangle from his ears. He notices the few dark blue scales that are scattered across his waist and disappear below the hem of his boxers. 

With a gentle finger, he draws a line connecting the spots to each other. Suddenly dying to leave his own marks next to them, he leans forward, pressing a kiss against George’s waist. He gasps in pleasure as Clay unexpectedly bites down hard on the skin, leaving a mark that is already starting to turn purple. Dream sucks and kisses and bites his way down the line of scales until his lips meet the top of George’s boxes. He stops to lean back and admire the marks that stand out so beautifully against his pale skin and match so perfectly with the midnight blue scales.

“Is this okay?” Clay asks quietly, fingers curling below the waistband. 

“Yes. Please,” George says, voice filled with need. How could Dream possibly say no to that? After sliding the underwear down, he takes a moment to appreciate just how beautiful George is. His dark hair falls messily around his face, contrasting wonderfully with Clay’s white sheets. He is panting slightly, breath stuttering in his chest. His knees are parted, shamelessly exposing his fully hard dick. 

All this, and Clay hadn’t even touched him yet.

George covers his eyes in embarrassment from such prolonged attention. “I want to see you, pretty boy,” Dream says, moving the merman’s hands away from his face. “I want to see all the cute little faces you make just for me.” Leaning back down, he gently bites the soft flesh of George’s inner thigh, eliciting a whimper from George.

“Please, Clay. Stop teasing. I need you”

“As you wish,” he says before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of George’s dick. He glances up at George before licking a stripe up the side, marveling at the way his mouth falls open after just the lightest of touches. Clay wraps his lips around the head before taking George into his mouth. The merman moans at the sudden warmth, head falling back into the pillow. Dream bobs his head up and down a couple of times experimentally. 

“Oh fuck,” George says between moans, fingers finding their way into the blond curls. He bucks his hips suddenly, accidentally forcing Dream all the way down on his dick. Clay holds back a gag as it hits the back of his throat, pausing briefly to let himself adjust. Determined, he hollows out his cheeks and starts moving again, moaning slightly around it with every thrust of George’s hips. A bit of precum drips down the back of Clay’s throat, and he swallows automatically. 

“Fuck, Clay,” George moans, cumming in the boy’s mouth, the added pressure sending him over the edge. 

Dream removes his mouth with a wet pop, and is immediately pulled back in for another kiss by greedy hands. He tries to ignore his own boner in favor of cuddling the spent boy, pulling him onto his lap to hold him tightly. 

“Wow,” George says breathlessly. “That was amazing”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” the merman says, shifting to get more comfortable, and accidentally (?) rubs his ass against Clay’s dick. His head falls back at the unexpected pleasure. “Fuck….” he groans, grabbing the boy’s waist to try to stop his wiggling. George looks up at him with big, innocent eyes, and continues shifting his weight. “What is it, Dream? What’s wrong?” He giggles and places his hands on the boy’s chest, moving his hips in a wide circle. 

“George,” Clay says sternly. “You should stop before you do something you’ll regret.”

“Please. I want to make you feel good. Show me what to do?” the merman says earnestly, practically begging. George slides a hand down his torso and stops just above the band of Clay’s pants. “May I?” he asks, and Dream nods, pulling off his sweats and underwear. George returns to his spot on the boy’s thighs and peers nervously down at his lap, eyes wide. Clay has always known that his dick is big, so he can’t really blame the merman for being intimidated. It’s an angry red from the lack of stimulation and almost uncomfortably hard. 

“It’s okay, George. You don’t need to.”

“I want to,” he says, reaching out and placing a tentative hand on it. “Show me?” he whispers, and Clay wraps one of his own around George’s hand. He inhales sharply at the image of the merman’s tiny, delicate hand under his own large one, and begins guiding their hands up and down. 

After a while, Clay lets go, letting George take control. He closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle touches that are slowly becoming more confident with each low groan that Dream lets out. He lets himself get lost in the pleasure, thrusting his hips up into George’s hand. 

“So good,” Clay praises. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Right when he feels himself getting close, he hears a needy whimper, and opens his eyes to see the merman struggling to stroke himself at the same time. 

“Here,” he says, pulling George against him. He wraps his hands around both of their dicks, and starts jerking them off together. The merman gasps, head falling forward and resting on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Fuck, George,” Clay moans when he feels the boy’s teeth dig into his shoulder. With George this close to his ear, Dream can hear every whimper and quiet moan more clearly, each sound turning him on more and more. Feeling warmth pooling in his stomach, he speeds up his hands, chasing his release. George cums immediately at the change of pace, and the pitiful way that George cries out in pleasure pushes Clay into his own orgasm. 

The boys pant slightly, coming down from their highs together. 

“C’mere,” Dream says, kissing the boy’s forehead while wiping them off with his hoodie, the first piece of clothing he picked up. The merman sighs, body curled around Clay and head resting on his chest. He drops the hoodie off the side of the bed, and wraps his arms around George.

He’d deal with the mess tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jeez. I had no idea just how difficult it was to write this. Like ? What is a pp and what does it do?? I do not have one. I have only been with ladies. All I know is boob.
> 
> Also I am absolutely DISGUSTED that they went to bed salty and sandy but whatever. Boys are gross. 
> 
> And! I did not proofread because I was too embarrassed to look at it again. If you see any errors, no you didn’t :)
> 
> 1.5 k words of pure smut? I hate it here


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! Thank you for being patient this weekend! I’d like to apologize for the late update.
> 
> For those of you who skipped the past few chapters, this one is completely safe! It’s fluff time again woooohoooo ! (And you missed nothing for the plot. All you need to know is that Dream and George are cuddling in Dream’s bed. As humans)

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 17  
~~◇~~~◇~~

When he wakes up, George’s senses come to him slowly in his drowsy state. The first thing he notices is the feeling of warmth coming from all directions: the few rays of sunlight that heat up his back, the comfortable sheets that come up to his hips, the body that he’s using as a pillow, the legs that are tangled with his, the arms that are wrapped tightly around him. Next, he hears the sound of gentle snores and deep, slow breathing, as well as a steady heartbeat coming from the boy beneath him. Then, he is greeted by the faint smell of salt, and sweat, and the deodorant that Clay must have been wearing yesterday. Finally, he lifts his head, and his eyes are met with a sight that makes his heart squeeze excitedly. There in front of him lies Clay. His Clay. The boy is on his back, deeply asleep. His lips, parted slightly in his sleep, are tinted a faint pink. His long hair is spread out on the pillow, gold curls surrounding his face like a halo. The soft light coming from the window makes his tan skin glow in a way that makes him look almost heavenly. 

In his sleep, the boy shifts slightly, tightening his arms around George. The merman watches as he mutters something unintelligible, then relaxes again, face settling in a slight smile that highlights his adorable dimple. In that perfect moment, George is taken back to the very first day he had seen that dreamy surfer. He thinks about how beautiful he had found the boy to be, and about how much more beautiful he had become with each detail George learned about him. He remembers seeing that dimple and how much he had needed to touch it. Finally indulging in that desire, he presses a gentle fingertip against the dimple, then replaces his finger with his lips. 

Clay stirs under the loving touch, and pulls George on top of him, holding him impossibly close. 

“Hi, love,” he says in a sleepy voice so low and raspy that the merman cannot help but blush. 

“Good morning,” George squeaks. “How did you sleep?”

“The best that I have in years,” Clay replies, smiling. “Come. Let’s take a bath.”

The merman buries his head into the boy’s neck, voice muffled against Clay’s skin. “Noooo,” he whines. “Comfy. Can’t move”

“Oh come on now,” Clay is met with yet another groan. “Alright. How about if I carry you there?” 

~~◇~~~◇~~

George sits between Dream’s legs in the boy’s ridiculously large tub, body half submerged in bubbles. Eyes closed, he feels gentle hands work suds of shampoo into his hair. He sighs in contentment, pressing his back against Clay’s chest, and sinking deeper into the pleasantly warm water.

This, George thinks, is pure bliss.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change

“‘Karl? Listen. I’m sorry for everything I said. It was all a joke. I didn’t mean it. Can we be friends again?’” 

Nick sighs, shaking his head at his own reflection. “No. I can’t say that. That’s a lie, and you both know it. Ughhhh.” He goes back to his restless pacing.

“‘Karl? I’m in love with you. It’s okay if you don’t like me back, but I really need you in my life. Please please please don’t leave me. Even if we’re just friends.’” 

“Ughhhh nooooo. That’s even worse. Why am I so bad at this.” 

Returning to the mirror, Sapnap gives his wary reflection a once-over. His exhaustion is really obvious. Ever since his embarrassing confession to Karl, the boy has not been able to get even a wink of sleep. His crush has clearly been avoiding him, since he has not come back to the beach since that last encounter. Plus, for some reason, Clay has not stopped by Nick’s tower for quite some time. To put it simply, Sap is really fucking lonely, and really confused. 

One of these days, the boy is sure to show up again, and Nick knows he has to be prepared. 

~~◇~~~◇~~

Fortunately (or unfortunately ?) for Nick, that day finally arrives. He is sitting in his tower, bored out of his mind (per usual), when he notices a familiar mop of messy brown hair making its way down the shore. He steps back further into his hut to hide, but continues his observations. Nick watches Karl spread out his towel, but instead of lying down like he usually does, he sits crisscross applesauce, hands folded nervously in his lap. Surprisingly, it appears that the boy doesn’t have his journal today. He just sits there, looking across the beach pensively. The boy looks concerned? or anxious? Sap cannot quite tell. A whole new wave of butterflies erupts in his stomach when the boy turns to face the ocean, giving Nick the perfect view of his flawless profile. 

Oh God, he thinks. I’m gonna die. 

And then.

Fuck it. I can do this.

Taking a deep breath and straightening his posture, Sapnap leaves his hiding place and confidently walks over to the boy. (well. as confidently as his shaking legs will allow him to) 

“Hi Karl,” he says hesitantly, sitting next to him in the sand. The boy looks up, surprised. 

“Hi”

“I’m so sorry for ––um. uh. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfo–– you mean a lot to m––,” Nick stutters. In spite of all his practice, he cannot seem to get it right. “uh – fuck. Let me start over––”

Suddenly, Nick is interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against his. He pulls back, stunned. “What? Karl? I thoug–”

“Shut up!!” Karl giggles, interrupting yet again, “I like you, too.”

“What? But you..?”

“I know. And I’m really sorry,” the boy says, taking Sap’s hands. “Out of the two of us, I should be the one apologizing, not you. To be honest, I kinda panicked. I. well. I’ve never felt this way about someone before, and I was really confused. And then you asked me out, and I got scared.”

Nick just looks at him, eyes wide in confusion.

Karl continues hurriedly, all in one breath, “before you confessed, I had started having feelings for you, and I didn’t really know what the honk was going on. I wanted to figure it all out before dragging you into it. And then you told me how you felt, and I should’ve just kissed you then, but I was so nervous. And I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you. I wanted to understand it before seeing you again.” He stops, gasping for breath. 

“I––,” Nick says. “Can I kiss you?” 

Karl nods eagerly and practically throws himself into the boy’s arms. Nick cups his face gingerly, leans in, and captures his lips in a gentle, long-awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Finally! Karlnap!! I missed writing about themmmmm
> 
> Also?? About chapter 16, the idea of innocent gogy and gentle dream makes me so happy. Wholesome in the least wholesome way. :)


	18. Chapter 18

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 18  
~~◇~~~◇~~

Karl sighs, closing his eyes against the wind that blows across his face and ruffles his hair. He is sitting on Nick’s surfboard, perched at the front of it precariously. Behind him, Nick is paddling them out to sea. Yesterday, the boy had suggested they surf together, and Karl had happily agreed, quite excited by the prospect of being taught by Nick.

So here they are, in the middle of the ocean, and Karl is in complete heaven. He is alone with the boy of his dreams, and he couldn’t possibly be any happier. Although he cannot see the boy, Karl can sense just how strong Nick is from the ease with which he pushes the board forward. After a moment of intense paddling, Karl suddenly feels the board lift up as they catch their first wave. He whoops excitedly, and turns his head to take a glance at the boy behind him.

Nick is standing on the board, feet spread apart and knees bent. He is leaning forward slightly, the muscles in his shoulders and back very apparent under the bright sun. Karl silently admires him, finding beauty in his sloppy movements and gracelessness. As soon as he catches Karl’s eye, Nick grins mischievously and leans abruptly to the right.

“Nick!!!!” Karl shrieks in surprise when the whole board turns sharply. Somehow, though, the boys manage to stay on the board, riding the wave all the way to shore.

“Again!!” he cheers, grinning widely at how eagerly Sap turns the surfboard back towards the sea.

After the first couple of waves, Karl sits backwards on the board, turns his whole body around so that he can watch the boy surf. He grins, enjoying the view, shamelessly relishing in the fact that he can finally adore Nick without being embarrassed. 

Looking at Nick feels illegal. Karl cannot help but think about how lucky he is to be here, how lucky he is to be spending time with the most handsome boy he has ever seen. Suddenly, the small distance between them seems impossibly wide. It hurts.

“Come hereeeee,” Karl whines, making grabby hands at the boy. Nick chuckles, shaking his head, but he slows his paddling.

Sitting up, he pulls Karl into a tight hug and presses a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“Hi, cutie” Nick breathes.

“Hi." Karl pulls back to look at Sap, heart stuttering at the amount of love he sees reflected by those chocolate brown eyes. “Today was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Nick says before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV change! Pog

Coincidentally, two other boys are catching their own waves a little ways down the beach. 

George is swimming next to Clay’s surfboard, his tail propelling his body forward as fast as merman-ly possible. They’re racing again, Dream catching waves on his board, and George body surfing. Unfortunately for both of their competitive natures, sharing waves means that they are pretty much always moving at the same speed. 

Somehow, Clay manages to get a lead. He cheers, and turns his upper body around to smirk at George, smug in his victory. However, his abrupt movement makes the board dip just a bit too much to the side, and he loses his balance, falling clumsily into the water. This, of course, cracks the merman up. After a few moments of tumbling in the waves, Clay pops up through the surface, damp hair sticking to his forehead in messy clumps. Joining in with George’s snickers, Dream wheezes, his classic tea kettle laugh somehow much louder than the roar of waves around them. 

Suddenly, something that sounds even more squeaky than Dream joins in, and before either boy has enough time to process the noise, a couple of dolphins leap out of the water just a few yards away.

“Holy fuck,” Dream gasps, clearly unable to believe his own eyes. George just smiles. As a merman, seeing a pod of dolphins is about as normal as seeing a flock of birds. But he cannot help but grin at the way Clay’s face lights up in excitement, at just how cute the boy looks. George would do anything to make the boy’s smile even bigger.

Aha! He has an idea. “Come here, Clay,” George says, motioning at the boy to climb onto his back. Clay seems confused, but he trusts the merman, so he obeys. “You know the drill! Tap three times when you need to breathe.”

“Hold on tight!” George says before taking off after the pod, leaping between the waves alongside the dolphins. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of this much happiness, nor the warm hands that grip his shoulders tightly, the feeling of the wind against his face, or the beautiful sound of Clay’s ridiculous laughter echoing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I’m super tired! Enjoy the fluff
> 
> Love you all:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello simps! Today’s chapter will begin as fluff and escalate to spice! It’ll be the introductory section for the smut in the next chapter. I will label it so that you’ll know where to stop if that’s not your thing. Please read the first part, though! It’s completely appropriate, and it’s kinda important for the plot. (Also it’s pretty cute)

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 19  
~~◇~~~◇~~

Clay unzips his waterproof backpack, shaking off the excess water that had gathered on it during his swim over. Pulling out a blanket, a mini cooler, some bread, and a cheese platter, he begins setting up the picnic he is about to surprise George with. Yesterday, Clay had told George to meet him here, in George’s favorite cave, during the low tide. It is currently 11:50, and the boy should be here in just a few minutes.

For some reason, Dream is feeling extremely anxious. In spite of his attempts at trying the many breathing exercises he had learned from his therapist, he cannot quite seem to calm his rapidly beating heart. From everything they have done together so far, logically and in his heart, Clay knows how George feels. His overthinking brain, though, is not so sure. This picnic is certainly the biggest romantic gesture that Clay has made so far, and it makes him nervous. What if the merman didn’t like it?

He peers around at his surroundings, looking for something to distract himself with, something to settle his racing nerves. Finding nothing, Clay pulls out the t-shirt and sweats he had packed earlier, just in case the merman had wanted to transform, and drapes them over a rock behind him. He sighs, fidgeting, and returns to waiting (not so) patiently for George to arrive.

Finally, finally, Clay sees a mop of brown hair pop up above the surface. Clay watches as the boy’s eyes sweep across the set up, face changing from surprise to pure, unadulterated joy.

“Clay!” George shrieks excitedly, “you did all this for me?” 

“Of course,” grinning, Clay walks the few feet over to George, pulling the merman onto his lap, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He leans down to press his lips against the top of George’s head. “I love you,” Clay whispers into his hair, hopefully too quiet for George to actually hear. More loudly, he confesses, “you’re so special to me, George.” 

He can feel more than see the warmth radiating off of the merman’s cheeks. Giggling slightly, he says, “you mean a lot to me, too.” Turning to look up at Dream, he adds, “actually. There’s something I wanted to show you.”

“Oh?” Clay responds as George slides off of his lap. The merman reaches for the clothes, and Clay turns away to give the boy some privacy. 

“Okay, you can look now,” says the boy that is standing a few feet away from him.“Ready for your surprise?” George asks, and Clay nods eagerly. The merman takes a few preparatory breaths, and then takes a tentative step towards Dream. He wobbles a little, but with arms stretched out wide, he regains his balance. Eyes still on his feet, George steps a second time, and a third, and a fourth. On the fifth step, he looks up at Clay with a huge smile on his face. 

“I practiced for you!” he says, gleaming with pride. 

“You sure did! Look at you go!” Clay cannot help but smile back at the adorable boy and his unsteady footsteps. George takes another step confidently, extending his foot just slightly too far in front of him. His brown eyes open wide in panic as he stumbles, falling toward the sand at an alarmingly fast rate. With a few large strides, Clay races towards him and catches him just before he hits the ground. 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Clay murmurs. “I’ve got you.” He allows himself to stare at the boy in his arms, at the trust and vulnerability that is evident in those beautiful eyes. George seems to be holding his breath, his face red and his lips parted slightly in surprise. “Thank you,” he mutters.

Taking the boy’s hand and smiling encouragingly, Dream says, “try again.” George nods, and Clay guides him around the cave. Steadied by Clay’s hand, the merman improves slowly but surely, gaining well-deserved confidence with each timid step. 

“Now that you’ve pretty much mastered walking, will you dance with me?” he asks. George nods excitedly, and Clay turns to him, smiling. He guides the merman’s hands to his shoulders, and then wraps his own arms around the other boy’s waist. Dream pulls him flush against his body and rests his chin on the top of George’s head. This boy feels so small in his arms, and Clay feels the sudden urge to keep the boy safe forever. Clay’s heart flutters happily at the prospect of “always.” There’s no music, so George begins humming a little tune under his breath, and Clay sways in time with the simple melody.

“Clay?” George whispers breathlessly. “I love you, too.”

~~◇~~~◇~~

The boys have finished their picnic, and they are sitting on the rocks, their feet submerged in the cave’s shallow pool. Clay breaks off a small piece of bread, dropping it into the water, and watches as a couple of fish fight over it. George is curled up against his side, and Clay cannot help but think just how right it feels to have George’s head on his shoulder. 

Clay watches as a small tan hermit crab scuttles over the merman’s foot. George reaches his hand into the pond and scoops the crab up. 

“Give him a kiss!” George commands, giggling, holding his palm up to Clay’s face.

“What?? No!”

“Do it!”

“No!”

“Fine,” the merman says, “Then I will.” He leans down and presses his lips against the crab’s shell before releasing it back into the pool. 

“You’re so strange,” Dream chuckles, pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

“Yeah. But you love it”

~~◇~~~◇~~

Spice begins now! (Proceed with caution)

“Yeah. I do,” Clay smiles, then leans down to kiss the merman tenderly. George reciprocates the kiss eagerly, hands traveling upward to rest in Clay’s hair. Dream hums happily, turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He presses his tongue against George’s lip, asking for permission, but George, forever the brat, denies him entry. George gasps when he bites his bottom lip harshly, and Clay uses his surprise to slip his tongue between his lips. The merman practically melts at this, allowing his mouth to fall open, willingly giving Clay the space to explore. 

“You’re cute,” Clay says. He cannot help but chuckle at the boy’s sudden compliance. 

“And you’re hot,” the merman says, under his breath.

“Oh yeah?” Dream smirks.

“Yeah… but don’t make me regret admitting it,” he replies mock-sheepishly.

With a strong hand pressed against his chest, Clay pushes George down onto the sand and swings a leg over the boy. He sits there for a moment, straddling him, and admiring the pretty sight below him. George is panting slightly, face and neck flushed in excitement and anticipation. His hair has yet to dry completely, and the strands that aren’t pressed against his forehead fall loosely around his face. George squirms uncomfortably from all the attention. Greedily, he reaches his arms up in an attempt to pull Dream down to him. 

“Be patient,” Dream tuts, grabbing George’s wrists with one hand and pinning them above the boy’s head. “I didn’t say you could touch me, did I?”

George stares up at him, eyes wide. Dream can practically feel the arousal rolling off the boy in huge waves. “Please? Can I?” the boy begs, desperate to run his hands up Clay’s smooth chest and down the muscles that line his back. 

Clay leans forward extremely slowly, teasing the boy and testing his patience. He stops just a few centimeters away from George’s lips.

“No,” he whispers, smirking.

George cries out in frustration.

“Please, Clay! At least let me kiss you?”

“Fine. But only because you asked so nicely.” He closes the small distance between them and kisses the boy. Giving in to his own desire, he allows the kiss to evolve into a messy and urgent one, eliciting soft noises from the merman. 

“Clay…?” George says, and Dream stills, waiting. “I really don’t want to stop, but the rocks in the sand are really uncomfortable.”

“Should we move this to my house?”

“Please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - big boy spice hopefully coming tomorrow! Yee  
> I probably won’t tease you this time.
> 
> Probably..
> 
> Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo friends! Today’s chapter is quite spiccy! Proceed with caution!
> 
> And by spice, I mean straight up smut.
> 
> Please skip if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Peace out :)
> 
> Also! We’re starting out vanilla for precious baby gogy:)

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 20  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“Please, Dream,” George whines, head falling back into the pillow as he feels Clay’s warm breath tease its way up his throat. For a brief moment, he worries about making the boy’s bed sandy and salty and sticky again, but he is easily distracted by the sharp feeling of teeth biting harshly into his neck. Suddenly, he cannot find it in himself to give a fuck about anything but Dream and his perfect mouth.

As soon as the pleading words had left George’s mouth back in the cave, the boys had rushed to leave, Clay packing up the bag, and George taking his merman form.

When George had gestured to his back, Clay had clambored on, with not even the slightest hesitation this time. 

George had probably never swum as fast as he did that day with Clay holding on so tightly, and a semi-hard reminder of what was in store pressed firmly against his back.

As soon as they had arrived at Dream’s cove, he had thrown George over his shoulder and rushed up the steps to his bedroom. 

“I want you, Clay,” George says breathlessly. 

“I know, honey,” he says, leaning back down to add to the dark marks already littering his neck. 

“No, Clay. I don’t think you understand.” George lifts the boy’s chin up, George’s eyes meeting Clay’s green ones. “I. want. you.” He says each word slowly, deliberately. Clay just stares at him, eyes uncertain. 

“I want you to fuck me”

“Fuck,” Dream groans in a low, guttural voice that adds fuel to the steadily growing fire in the merman’s belly. Just before Clay’s eyelids flutter shut, George catches the way his pupils dilate at the words, the way his eyes are filled with desire.

The boy stands up abruptly and walks the few feet over to his dresser. He rummages through it for a few moments, and then pulls out a bottle.

From the bed, George can see just how worked up Clay appears to be. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, inadvertently pulling a few strands from his messy ponytail. George allows himself to admire the way his broad, muscular shoulders taper into a slim waist. He follows the boy’s perfect v-line downward, eyes settling on the boner that is straining against his tight green swim trunks. Clay’s face is flushed, and his skin glimmers with salt and sweat. He looks like the god Poseidon himself. 

“Are you sure you want this, Georgie?” he says, returning to his place on the bed. 

“Yes,” he whispers. “I trust you.”

With this confirmation, Clay opens the bottle and pours a dollop of the lube onto one hand, warming it up between his fingers. 

George, of course, is nervous as he watches Clay’s hand move down his body. He shivers slightly when he feels a cold, wet finger trail across his inner thigh and down to his ass. But then Clay is kissing him again, and all he can think about is how his lips taste, how the boy’s tongue feels in his mouth. Distantly, he registers the feeling of pressure, and then the finger slips inside of him, and George freezes. 

“Are you okay?” Clay asks gently, and George nods. 

“It’s just strange. And it hurts a little” 

“It’ll get better, I promise. Try to relax, baby”

The merman closes his eyes. “Please keep going.” 

Clay kisses him again, and George lets himself get lost in it, trying his best to focus on the hand running through his hair and the soothing words that fall easily out of the boy’s mouth, and not the finger that has begun moving inside of him slowly.

After a bit, the burn subsides, and George nods at Clay, willing himself to relax as he feels the pressure of a second finger. 

Dream’s lips make their way down the merman’s neck and chest, leaving kisses that are so soft they almost tickle. George gasps at the sudden pleasure he receives when he feels Clay circle his nipple with his tongue and tug at it slightly between his teeth. 

While George was distracted, Clay must have slipped in a third, because all of the sudden, the merman feels so full. 

“Is this okay?” Dream asks, and George mumbles something along the lines of “so good” before a sudden spark of pleasure rips through his abdomen, and he cuts himself off with a loud moan. 

“Oh god,” he cries when the boy’s fingers brush his prostate a second time. “Please,” George begs. “I’m ready. I need you.” 

The boy nods, pulling his fingers out to lube up his own dick, and throws one of George’s legs over his shoulder.

“Ready?” 

“Please, Clay,” George begs, feeling the tip of Clay’s dick against his ass.

And then Clay is pushing into him slowly.

And it burns like hell. Clay is so big and hard, and it fucking hurts. But then George looks up at the boy above him, at the love and patience that is radiating off at him, at the boy who is practically shaking in self-control, eyes closed tightly in restraint, at the boy who is waiting for him. In spite of how good it must feel for him, he is waiting because he loves George. 

I love you, George thinks. And then he allows himself to say it out loud because it’s true. And because it feels right. 

“I love you,” Clay whispers back and then he’s bottoming out, and George feels so full. So unbelievably full. And it’s somehow too much and not enough, and then before he can stop himself, he’s begging, begging for more.

And then Clay is moving inside of him, and 

fuck.

He knows that he’s babbling, knows he’s crying out an unintelligible string of “more” and “please” and “Clay,” but he cannot find it in himself to care, because it’s good. so good. His own chorus of moans is accompanied by deep, throaty groans that escape from Clay’s mouth. 

and then somehow, it gets even better because Clay shifts the angle of his hips a bit, and he’s hitting George’s prostate. And fuck. This is what heaven feels like. Here in Dream’s room, panting and crying and trembling below the boy he loves. Heaven is vulnerability and truth and giving himself up completely to Clay because he wants to. He wants to with all his heart and all his soul. And because the beautiful expression Clay has on his face right now makes it clear just how willing he is to give everything back. 

“Clay,” he whimpers, body desperate for relief, and somehow, the boy understands. He reaches a hand down and begins stroking George in time with the thrusts that are becoming more and more sporadic. 

And then George is coming hard, all over his stomach and Clay’s hand, and Clay follows soon after, hips moving a few more times as he fucks them through their orgasms. 

The boy collapses on top of him and presses a few sleepy kisses into George’s shoulder. After a couple of moments like this, Clay pulls out slowly, and George whines at the loss. 

Dream stands up and walks over to the bathroom, and George just watches him, too spent to do anything else. He returns with a warm towel and wipes the two of them down before crawling back into bed. Already half asleep, George feels strong arms wrap around him, and he sighs, cuddling closer to the boy.

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know I just speedran that aftercare, but I’m wayyyy too tired to care:)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is safe for all readers! Enjoy! :)

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Chapter 21  
~~◇~~~◇~~

“DREAM!” George shrieks, body flailing as he tries to get out of the boy’s grasp. Clay just chuckles, tightening his arms around George and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Noooo,” he screams gleefully when Clay tosses him into his salt water pool. As his body hurdles downward, he lets himself transform, and he hits the water with a large splash. When he resurfaces, George is met with the sight of Clay doubled over in laughter. His obnoxiously cute wheeze is so loud and high-pitched that George cannot help but think back to their dolphin encounter. While Clay is laughing with eyes squeezed tightly shut, George watches Sapnap sneak up behind him. Nick gives him a harsh shove and then all of the sudden, Dream is falling in, looking shocked and utterly betrayed. George giggles happily. 

Nick follows soon after, effectively splashing everyone with an impressive cannonball. “Race you to the steps,” he shouts and takes off, Dream following soon behind him. George just watches them. He knows that the odds are seriously weighted in his favor, and the race would be far from fair. Nick reaches the stairs just a moment before Dream does, and he relishes in the few milliseconds of his victory. Both boys turn back to look at George, who hasn’t moved an inch. 

“George!” Clay laughs. “I can’t believe you lost!”

“Oh poor Georgie Worgie didn’t wanna race cuz he knew he’d lose!” Sap teases. 

The merman just rolls his eyes, flipping the boy off. “Fine. You’re so on,” he says before swimming to join them. The three boys line up on the edge of the pool and prepare to race. 

“Last one to the other side is a rotten egg! Ready…… set…… GO!” Dream and Nick dive into the water, kicking with a ridiculous ferocity that the merman cannot help but find adorable. Feeling quite confident in his abilities, George waits until the boys have reached the halfway point before pushing himself off the wall. Even with their major head start, the merman beats them by an embarrassing margin. Giggling, he waits for them to catch up. 

“Ughhhhh,” Nick whines when he finally crosses the finish line. “It’s not fairrrrr. He has a huge advantage!!” George just smirks. 

“You’re the one who made him race!” Clay says, smacking Sap across the top of his head. 

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change

A few pleasant hours have passed, and Sapnap sits on the edge of the pool, feet moving lazily back and forth in the water. In one hand, he holds a family size bag of Lay’s Cheddar Ruffles and in the other, he grips a pair of chopsticks. For the past half hour, he’s been snacking and putting up with an endless barrage of criticism from his friends. 

“Nick! What is WRONG with you?”

and

“Sapnap! You’re doing it all wrong! Licking the cheese of your fingers at the end is part of the experience!!! It’s the best part!!!”

Nick is a pretty stubborn guy, and this argument is one he’ll never let himself lose. Sure, he may like fire and the color orange, but to hell if he’d get that dust all over his fingers.

“Hey, Clay?” Nick says around a couple of soggy chips he has just shoved into his mouth.

“Hm?”

“Would you mind if I invite a … um.. friend over to join us?”

“Oh? Sure! Well…” he trails off, turning to George, who is currently swimming laps around the pool. “George?”

The merman smiles, “ a friend of Nick’s is a friend of mine. Do you think they’d freak out? If so, I can just have legs while they’re here.”

“Nah, he’s chill,” Sap grins. “And I’m glad you said yes, because he’s already on his way here.”

“NICK,” the boys shout out in unison, and Dream gives him another playful smack. “Sooooo,” he says, smirking mischievously. “Tell me about this ‘um… friend’ of yours!” 

“Clay!” he shrieks, turning a noticeable shade of red.

“Is it beach boy? With the brown hair and the notebook?”

Nick doesn’t reply, but his worsening blush serves as a clear enough answer.

“Awwww,” George says. “Does Sappy Nappy have a boyfriend?”

The boy turns a deeper shade of red before muttering a defeated “shut up” under his breath.

“Oh my God!” Dream practically screeches in excitement. “Tell me EVERYTHING”

Luckily, Nick is saved by his phone ringing. “He’s here!”

~~◇~~~◇~~

Soon after, the boys are chilling in the hot tub together. Nick is amazed at how well the four of them get along, at the way they clicked as soon as they met. It was almost as though they had been destined to be friends all along. 

Karl’s introduction had gone even more smoothly than he had expected. Nick had presented them as his friends, and Karl had said a simple “nice to meet you” before turning to George and saying, “sweet tail, dude.”

Sapnap allows himself to tune out the conversation for a moment so that he can focus his attention on the scene around him. George is snuggled up against Dream’s side, practically on his lap, head resting tenderly on the boy’s shoulder. Karl is sitting next to him, head thrown back in spirited laughter at some joke that the merman had just made. Every once in a while, he stuffs his mouth with Takis, munching on them enthusiastically and joyfully. The boy slips his hand into Nick’s, intertwining their fingers, and drawing delicate circles with his thumb. 

Here, surrounded by the people he loves most, Sapnap cannot help but think that this is what happiness looks like.

This is home.

~~◇~~~◇~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hooray!! This was the last official chapter of “A DNF Merman AU!” To be honest, I’m not quite ready to let the story and the characters go just yet. That’s why I’ve decided to open the book up for some requests! I’d love to write some oneshots that take place in this setting. I’m down for double dates, more George history, fluff, seggs, anything ! Just let me know in the comments below:)
> 
> PS: I’ll only do the requests I am comfortable with! (Obviously). This story is co-posted on wattpad under the same name, so some of the requests may come from there.
> 
> I won’t be updating as consistently as before, since this will be much more casual. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Love you all <3!


	22. Ex. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I missed you all a quite bit:) 
> 
> Here's a short karlnap chapter with some really soft fluff!
> 
> Thanks to @Unga_Bunga_ from Wattpad for this cute suggestion:)
> 
> I decided to add in some storm fluff because it makes me soft.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Ex. Chapter 1

“Hey, Karl?” Sapnap says, turning to look down at the boy lying on his chest.

“Mm?”

The boys are on Nick’s couch, cuddling under a fluffy blanket. In front of them, the television drones faintly, some movie completely forgotten in the peacefulness of the moment. Surrounded by the sounds of the quiet howls of the wind and the steady pitter patter of the rain on the roof, Nick cannot help but feel incredibly cozy. As a child, he had always loved stormy weather – drinking hot chocolate and wrapping himself in way too many blankets – and lying here with a sleepy Karl in his arms is somehow even better. 

“You know those stories you told me about? The ones you write in your journal?” Sapnap asks, running his fingers through the boy’s messy brown locks. “Do you think you would ever be willing to share them?”

“Oh?” Karl perks up excitedly. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. They’re nothing special.”

“To me, everything you do is special.”

“Nick! Stop!” Karl giggles, face turning red. “Maybe I’ll read you one of them some time.”

“I’d love that.”

“But…. maybe not right now,” he says, dropping his head back on Nick’s chest. “I’m too comfy to move.”

“Alright,” Sap chuckles quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around Karl. Suddenly, the lights flicker once, twice, and then shut off completely. The boys are plunged into darkness. Karl groans. 

“Fuck yeah!” Nick says, excitement clearly lacing his voice. “I love power outages!!” 

Karl groans again. “But the TV!” he whines. 

“Karl. We both know that neither of us were paying attention. Hell, you were almost asleep.” Nick grins. “Let me get some candles. I’ll be back.”

He rolls out from underneath the grumbling boy, and then makes his way to his cupboard blindly, hands groping the walls as he searches for the cabinet’s handle. Finding it, he rummages through it. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness a bit, so he is able to make out a box of matches in the shadows and a couple of scentless candles. As he tucks them underneath his arm, a different one catches his eye. It’s a cedar scented one that Karl had given him as a present after claiming that he had a ridiculous amount of candles in his house. The boy had never really explained why. 

Walking back, Sapnap hears a couple of sniffles coming from the couch.

“Karl?” he calls out questioningly, “you okay?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters, voice shaking. Nick rushes over to meet him, letting the candles tumble onto the couch as he wraps his arms around the shivering boy. 

“What’s wrong”

“I’m s-scared of storms, and it was okay when you were here, but then you had to get up” he admits, choking back a sob. 

“Oh baby,” he murmurs gently, pulling the boy onto his lap. “It’s okay. I’m here now” 

Karl curls into his chest, hands gripping onto his shirt fiercely. Nick thumbs away the tears running down his cheek, pressing kisses onto the salty skin.

“Let me light the candles, and then I’ll come hold you”

~~◇~~~◇~~

It’s a couple of days later that Karl finally pulls out his purple journal. The boys are lounging comfortably on Karl’s bed, resting after a long day of swimming and fun at the beach.

“You ready?” the boy asks, adjusting his head to rest on Nick’s lap and opening the journal.

“Of course!” Nick grins. 

“Once upon a time…” Karl begins, and Sap watches the way his face lights up more and more with each word. He observes the way his eyes crinkle in mirth and his nose scrunches up with enthusiasm. 

He tells the story of a beach adventure, of mysteries and pirate ships, and Sapnap loves every moment of it. Nick cannot help but grin when he notices just how much one of the characters resembles himself. Cute

Admiring Karl’s adorable features, he reaches down and begins tracing a fingertip along his face, brushing across his eyebrows and trailing down the bridge of his nose. He thinks about how nervous the boy must be to share something so personal, how vulnerable he must feel right now.

“Thank you, Karl,” he whispers, before leaning over and kissing him gently on his perfect lips.


	23. Ex. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is entirely smut. Zero plot. You’ve been warned. Enjoy!
> 
> This isn’t a request! Well. Unless you can consider it a request for myself, from myself?? I just felt like writing it.
> 
> Topics: blowjobs, gentle Dream, not so gentle Dream, cockwarming, face fucking, slight degradation kink, etc

~~◇~~~◇~~  
Ex. Chapter 2

Clay is out at sea, sitting on his surfboard. In the water beside him is an extremely jittery George. He has been fidgeting nervously the whole day, and has started quite a few sentences that he never gets around to finishing. Swimming in circles, aka the merman equivalent of pacing, the boy clearly has something to say.

“Hey, Georgie?” Clay asks gently. “You okay?”

“...y-yeah! I’m good”

“Are you sure? Is something on your mind?”

“Mmhmmmm. Just thinking”

Dream waits patiently for him to continue, knowing that he’d be prompted to keep going by the silence.

“Can I - uhhh. Can I suck your dick?” the merman says abruptly.

Clay just stares at him, astonished. He had not been expecting something like this, and he is especially surprised by the directness. “..what?”

“Well…” George says more timidly, “I want to practice. I know that I’m not very good at it, but I want to be.” He turns to Clay, eyes gazing innocently up at him through dark, thick lashes and swimming closer to rest between his legs. “Will you teach me?”

And in spite of the cutesy, oblivious facade that George has been putting on, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He looks at Clay with pleading eyes and a bashful countenance, reaching a small hand out shyly to touch Clay’s bicep. He CLEARLY knows what he’s doing when he opens up those pretty lips to say a timid, “please?” 

How could Clay say no to that? He guides George’s hand down from his arm and down to his lap, watching as the merman fumbles with the tie of his swim trunks. 

Pulling out his semi-hard dick and wrapping tentative fingers around its base, George leans down and presses a soft kiss against the tip. Sucking and licking the head, he looks up at Clay for approval. 

“You’re doing great, baby. Keep going.”

Clay watches as the boy trails his tongue up his cock in a slow, vertical movement, before twirling around the tip. With one final glance up at him, he parts those plump lips and takes Dream into his mouth. Dream shudders at the pleasant warmth now engulfing him. It takes every bit of restraint that Clay possesses to not immediately thrust into his throat. As hot as it would be, Dream doesn’t think George is ready to choke on his dick. Not yet at least. 

So Clay waits patiently as George adjusts to the feeling of having half of his dick in his mouth. 

“Keep bobbing your head like t-that, but try sucking a little bit more. Try to uh pay some attention to the underside of the um.. of the tip. I’m extra sensitive there,” Clay says, trying to stay coherent for George’s sake. 

George pulls off for a second. “How do I uh… do more?”

And oh. Clay’s head is immediately filled with images of George taking in his whole length, of George’s nose flush against him, of George tearing up and gagging when he hits the back of his throat. He stifles a groan at the thought. Shaking his head, he clears his foggy brain just the necessary amount to give the merman decent enough advice.

“Open your jaw a little more and hollow out your cheeks. If you feel like you’re going to gag, try humming. It’ll get rid of your gag reflex, and it feels fucking amazing for me. You can also try folding in your thumb and covering it with your other fingers. Apparently that works for some people. Most importantly, take your time. Remember that if you need a break, you can tap my thigh three times.”

Just as George opens his mouth again, Clay quickly adds, “and please! avoid the teeth.” Nodding, the merman gets back to work. It’s not exactly the perfect blowjob, but George’s enthusiasm and sinfully gorgeous face make up for it easily.

~~◇~~~◇~~  
POV Change

George has been begging Clay to practice almost daily, and Dream has not been complaining. For obvious reasons. George feels like he’s starting to get pretty good, judging by how quickly he gets the boy to come. Clay has been using the constant “practice” as an excuse to reciprocate just as often. 

(Not that he needs the excuse. George would say yes to receiving a blowjob anytime.)

So, it’s not surprising when George finds himself being pushed off the couch and onto his knees yet again by a pretty boy with a smug smirk on his face. 

Pretending to be annoyed, he rolls us eyes, but he settles between Clay’s legs without any further protests. Secretly, he loves this. He loves pulling groans and sighs out of the boy with just a couple of flicks of his tongue. He loves looking up and seeing the way Dream’s eyes darken, head tilted back in pleasure. He loves the gentle hand that rests on his head, the fingers that card through his hair encouragingly. He loves feeling Clay’s body shake in restraint as he holds back his urges to thrust, always letting George go at his own pace. He loves how patient the boy is. 

Today, the merman is feeling particularly bratty, and he’s curious about just how thin he can stretch Clay’s patience before it snaps. Quite set on figuring it out, he’s been realllllly taking his time. As always, he plays the role of the innocent, inexperienced merman, pretending that his “hesitance” comes from nervousness. Of course, Clay has been quite accommodating, but George can see that his body’s need is starting to wear through his patience. Deciding that it’s finally time to up the act, George stills, just sitting there with Dream’s cock in his mouth. He stays like this for a few long moments, looking up at Clay innocently and relishing in just how much it seems to destroy the boy. 

“George?” Clay prompts, face painted with both confusion and a poorly disguised expression of curious arousal. 

George hums in response, sending an unexpected vibration through his dick. Finally receiving such a pleasurable sensation after being neglected for so long, Clay’s body finally takes control, and he involuntarily thrusts his hips, forcing his dick down the back of George’s throat. George immediately chokes, tears slipping down his cheeks in surprise and discomfort. However, the merman is surprised to discover that the feeling is not exactly unwelcome when dick twitches in interest at the rough treatment. 

“Fuck, George. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean t… Are you okay?” Clay asks, concern etched into his handsome face.

Looking up at Clay with tear-stained eyes, George pulls off just long enough to whisper a needy, “do it again.”

Clay closes his eyes, body shaking slightly as a breath shudders through him. “Fuck,” he groans. “You want me t.. you want me to be rough?”

“Please,” George says quietly, voice muffled by the dick still in his mouth.

“What was that?”

Pulling off in slight disappointment, he repeats, “please. I’ll tap you if it gets to be too much, okay?” before lowering his head again. 

Clay threads his fingers through the boy’s hair, tugging at it tentatively. The desperate moan that it draws out of George is enough to solidify his confidence, and he pulls again, more harshly than before. The merman whimpers, looking up at him with eyes that beg for him to continue. 

George feels himself being pushed all the way down forcefully. He gags slightly as his dick hits the back of his throat, and Clay stills, but George doesn’t tap his thigh. Clay pulls him up by his hair and shoves him back down again, and again, and again. George is choking and gagging and sputtering, but he refuses to tap out. Surprisingly to both boys, he really really doesn’t want a break.

George lets his jaw fall slack when the boy holds him still by his hair and begins fucking into his mouth at a brutal pace. Although tears well up in his eyes and drool drips from his mouth, the merman cannot help but admit that he fucking loves it. His jaw aches and his throat burns from the unrelenting abuse, but something about being used like this, like a toy, excitedly stokes the fire that has been steadily growing in his gut. He feels like he was made for this, like he was designed just to be used by Dream for pleasure. Turned on by that thought, he reaches down into his own lap and pulls his achingly hard dick out of his pants. He starts stroking himself, quickly speeding up to match the pace of Clay’s thrusts. He moans loudly, and Clay opens his eyes to look down at the writhing, shaking mess that is kneeling between his legs.

“You like being used like this, don’t you, you little slut,” he says suddenly, voice low and raspy.

This harsh tone of voice is completely unexpected by George, but what is more unexpected is just how much he seems to have enjoyed it, because that’s all it takes to push him over the edge. All of the sudden, he’s coming in his pants, barely touched. Clay’s thrusts still haven’t stopped, and George realizes that he’s crying because it’s all so, so good, and he really is a slut for Dream, and god, it’s so hot. 

Though he hopes it will never end, Clay eventually comes down his throat without warning, groaning out a “swallow all of it, whore.” He does his best, sputtering and coughing slightly. Finally coming out of his haze of pleasure, Clay’s concern returns for the wrecked boy that is lying crumpled at his feet.

“Was that okay? Was I too rough?” he asks gently, his soft voice contrasting greatly with the demanding one he had been using just a few moments ago.

“That was amazing,” George says, voice hoarse. “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uhhhhhhh hope you enjoyed the spicc!!
> 
> Please do not trust my advice about blowjobs. I gag on my toothbrush when I’m brushing my teeth. So. Yeah. I have no idea what I’m talking about.
> 
> :)


End file.
